Second Chance
by clairlz
Summary: Mick/Beth/Josef Coraline makes trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**As much as I wish it. Moonlight doesn't belong to me in any way shape or form. I like to come play in their sandbox.**

**This follows Second Life. Best if they're read in order. **

**xxxxxxxx**

_Six months later…._

Beth looks in the mirror and scrunches her nose at her reflection. She already knows that Josef won't like this one either. She and the shop owner are both getting exasperated with him. Beth leaves the confines of the dressing room and before she makes a full turn, he is shaking his head. "Nope. Not that one either."

Beth can't help but laugh at him. "Are you sure you're straight? I've never known any straight man that cares this much about clothing."

Josef gives her a wolfish smile full of lust. "What do you think, my lady?"

Despite herself she knows if she could blush, she would. Josef knows that expression and laughs. "Just what I thought." Before Beth can think up a suitable retort, Josef is at her side. He takes her in his arms. "You look beautiful in anything, but I want this to be something special."

Beth sighs. "I know you do, but I've tried on everything in the store." And before the owner can interrupt, Beth holds her hand up. "Excuse me, Boutique." Beth looks at Josef and rolls her eyes, and she can see Josef holding back a snicker.

Josef cocks his head to the side and turns to the woman. "Do you know who Grace Kelly was?"

The woman sniffs "Of course. She was an amazing fashion icon in her time."

"Is there any chance you have anything that is reminiscent of her style?"

The woman stands staring at Josef for a moment and then snaps her fingers. "I've got it."

Josef turns to Beth. "Do you know who Grace Kelly was?"

"Sure, High Society and To Catch a Thief. She was beautiful."

The woman returns "I put the gown in the dressing room for you."

Beth takes a deep breath, crosses her fingers and heads for the dressing room.

Josef figures they either have a winner or Beth has decided to never come out again. When she finally comes out, she is back in her own clothes. "Pay the nice lady."

"But I didn't get to see the dress, let alone see the dress on you."

"And you won't, until it's time for the party. They'll send it along."

"Oh, no you don't. I want to see it on you."

"Josef, don't you trust me?"

He groans inwardly. "That's a loaded question. I trust you with my life, not with your clothing choices."

Beth swats at him. "You're going to make me try this on for you, aren't you?"

"Yes, baby, I am." He says this with enough conviction that Beth knows she might as well do it and get it over with. "Nice try though."

Beth heads back to the dressing room to try on the new gown. It's a dark electric blue. The dress is simple with; clean lines that hug her figure. Beth thinks it makes the blue in her eyes stand out, and she likes that it's not fussy. This is by far the best one she has tried on all day. She leaves the dressing room and the boutique owner smiles at her for the first time in hours. It gives Beth hope that they finally have a winner. She peeks around the corner at Josef. "Close your eyes."

He snickers and hopes it's as good as she seems to think.

"Josef, close them and don't peek or I'm not coming out."

"Ok, ok." He can sense her excitement. He closes his eyes and hears her move to the center of the room.

"Ok, you can look now."

Josef opens his eyes and Beth can see from the look on his face he approves. He makes a motion for her to turn and she does. "Yes, that's it. You look amazing. You know, one of my Ferraris is that exact color of blue." Beth rolls her eyes.

He turns to the boutique owner. We'll take it. I'll have someone call you with the heel length she'll have on, so you can adjust the hem accordingly."

The owner nods. Beth changes and they spend more time finding accessories to match.

They finally get home and Beth flops down on the couch in Josef's study. "Josef, that's it. I'm done. I hate shopping. I'm never going shopping for clothes with you again."

Josef sits down next to her and gathers her up in his arms. "In less than three weeks I have to give you up. It's been a great year for us, and I want to celebrate."

Josef looks down at her and sees the tears welling up in her eyes. "Now don't start that. It will be fine, and in a year, you'll be back here."

Beth sniffs the tears back and sighs. "I'm going to miss you. Why are we having this party on the night before I leave? I want one last night with you all to myself."

Josef kisses her. "And I'll miss you. We are having the party on that night because if I'm not occupied with something it could get ugly, and you may not be going anywhere."

Beth let out a sigh. "Josef…. you were so intent on seeing what Mick and I thought of this nobody ever asked you what you thought. I need the truth from you, too."

"The truth is, it's better than the alternative and that's all I can say. I'll be fine, but you need to know one thing, no one is going to replace you. So, if you hear things…."

Beth laughs. "In other words, when the gossips get going, I should not be worried that any of them are special."

Josef gives her a smirk. "Pretty much."

Beth gives him a speculative look and starts to move away from him. "You sure this party isn't a way for you to check out all the women you've passed up over the last year?" Beth laughs, wanting to tease him a little. "That's it, isn't it? You want them all to know that you're going to be back in circulation again."

Josef grabs her before she can get far and pulls her down into his lap. He growls into her ear. "No, this is about saying good-bye to you for a year."

Beth was teasing him, but she realizes that she may have hurt him. "Josef, I'm sorry. I wasn't serious. I know how much you love me and want to celebrate the year we spent together." She strokes his face. "I love you, and I'm sure the party will be wonderful."

xxxxxxx

Beth looks across the ballroom and watches everyone having such a nice time. Her gaze stops when she sees Josef. He looks so amazing. He's wearing a charcoal tux with a dark red shirt. No wonder almost every woman at this party is trying to get his attention.

Beth's hand unconsciously moves to the necklace she's wearing. Tonight, when she was getting dressed, Josef wandered in and handed her a velvet box. Beth knows Josef doesn't do things halfway, and her hands tremble at the thought of what he's done now. She opened the box and a beautiful diamond necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings shone in the lights. Beth tries to speak but nothing comes out. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful…too beautiful… I can't…. I mean… you shouldn't have." Beth moves to his arms. "It's beautiful Josef and I love it. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Can I help you with it?"

"Of course. I'd like that."

Beth put on the earrings and then held her hand out so he can wrap the bracelet around her wrist. Josef snapped the clasp and then brought her wrist to his lips and kissed the underside of her wrist sending a shiver through her. Beth turns and sweeps her hair up and out of the way, so Josef can put the necklace on her. Josef nuzzles her neck and smiles at her reaction while he attaches the clasp. Beth walks over to the full-length mirror. She stands back, looking at the overall effect of the new dress and jewelry. She shacks her head and sees Josef frown behind her. "You don't like it?"

"It's beautiful, and I love everything you've done for me." Beth turns to him. "I love you. It's a little overwhelming."

Beth brings herself out of her reverie and continues to watch Josef across the room. He stops and smiles across the room at Beth and laughs when she is surprised that he knew she was watching him. Beth snickers and shakes her head. Men are the same no matter if they are human or vampire. The last few weeks, Josef has been making love to her on every flat surface, in the house and sometimes outside of it. She knows it is his subtle way of staking claim, even if he won't acknowledge it, or even recognize it. If that's what it takes for him to let her go, it's fine with her, she giggles to herself, more than fine with her. Nobody was ever going to hear her complain.

Robert approaches Josef, whispers in his ear and Josef moves off to his study to take the call.

"Mick?"

"Josef we may have trouble. I was going for a drive and I've picked up a tail. I'm not working on anything right now that would warrant this, so be on guard. I'm going to swing by for a minute and see if I lose them at your place."

"See you then." Josef hangs up and turns to Robert. "Get Al in here."

Josef sits and stares out into the night. He turns as he hears his security head approach. "I got a call from Mick. We may have trouble. I want two of your best men watching Beth. They don't need to be close, but I want them to be able to get to her in a moment's notice. Also, make sure the girls are well protected." Josef smiles up at Al ruefully. "It may be nothing but…."

Al shrugs. "Better safe than sorry. I'll get right on it."

Returning to the party, Josef walks up behind Beth and wraps a possessive arm around her. He knows from watching her that she has no idea the glances she is getting from some of the partygoers. The women are envious, and the men are trying to figure out how to shake her lose from Josef. Josef has had to let more than one male know that he will not put up with any nonsense.

Josef watches Coraline appear in the crowd. He doesn't want Beth to be taken by surprise, so he leans in and whispers in her ear. "Beth, you'll never guess who I saw."

"Coraline? She's been here a good hour or more."

Josef smiles at the sound of cold steel in Beth's voice. "Still not one of your favorite vamps."

"Not one of my favorite anything's. She hurts Mick over and over. The bitch needs to be taken out and staked."

"Beth…" she can hear the warning in his voice.

"I know, I know, it was different when I staked her before because I was human and oh yea, so was she, well kind of. She's going to be surprised to find Mick isn't so uptight about being a vampire anymore."

Josef laughs. "No, what's going to get her is that he doesn't mind being a vampire because of you. Now that will piss her off. Baby, the best revenge is living well. Please don't antagonize her. She's far more powerful than you are, and it wouldn't take much for her to come after you. I'm sure she was less than pleased when she found out you'd been turned. Now you won't die and leave her Mick."

"Yea, yea…. I'll settle with her someday, you can be sure of that, but you don't have to worry Josef. I'll bide my time. Hey, look who else decided to join us."

Josef watches as Mick approaches them. Mick leans over and kisses Beth on the cheek. Josef steels himself to keep from doing something stupid. Mick sees the tightness in Josef's smile and thinks he only stay for a minute. This is, after all, their last night together. "Hey, nice party. Thought I would stop by for a minute and say hi." Mick sees no point in alarming Beth with what he and Josef have discussed.

Coraline sees the three of them and gives a little wave. She starts to move towards them. "Oh, look your ex is headed this way. Aren't we oh, so civilized?" Beth snarls

The sarcasm is not lost on Mick and Josef, who smile. Coraline walks across the room to them and stops. She stares at Mick for a minute and then continues. As Coraline leaves the crowd behind Beth realizes that she has a man following close at her heels. He's a bit over six foot tall. He has very dark wavy hair and a nice build. Beth snorts when she realizes how much he reminds her of Mick. Apparently if Coraline can't have the original, she's going for a knock off.

Coraline looks Beth over from head to toe. "Beth. I see you finally decided to join us."

Beth glances at Coraline's escort. "Coraline, nice knockoff." Beth gives her a dead smile.

Coraline narrows her eyes and then turns to Mick "So it's true. You're back to the freshies."

Mick smiles, "Now and then, now and then."

Coraline turns to Josef and gives him a tilt of her head. "I commend you for finally getting through to him."

Josef snorts. "Not me" as he gives Beth a sidelong glance.

Coraline turns back to Mick. "You, you, are drinking direct and have finally come to terms with what you are? You don't care about being human again?"

Mick shrugs. "No reason to be human now. The only woman I've ever loved, loves me enough to _choose to join me as a vampire_."

Coraline looks like she's been slapped. The emphasis on 'chooses to be a vampire' is not lost on her.

Coraline turns to Beth and can't quite read the expression on her face. Coraline thinks that she's missing something but can't figure out what it is. "Beth…. I was under the impression that you lived here with Josef."

"I do. For now."

"For now?"

Mick watches this exchange and can't help but want to put in his two cents. "Yes, tomorrow she's moving in with me for a while."

"For a while? So, is she with you or Josef?"

Josef sees where this is going and wants in, too. "Yes, for a while, she is with Mick, then she'll move back in with me and then she'll be with me again."

Coraline narrows her eyes and looks at Beth. "You move back and forth between them?"

Beth nods and then laughs. "Calm yourself Coraline, green is not a good color on you."

She then turns to Josef. "You've never been faithful to one woman in the two hundred years I've known you."

Josef smiles. "Until this last year."

Coraline looks as though she's going to lunge at Beth, who smirks at her. "Oh, and I'd like to thank you."

Coraline narrows her eyes at her. "For what?"

"Well, if not for you, I would never have met these two wonderful men who I love so much. I want to thank you for making it all possible."

Coraline looks at the three of them standing there smiling pleasantly at her, and it's too much. Mick sees her start to shift her weight for an attack. "Coraline if you touch her, you'll be dead before you hit the floor." Josef joins Mick in a low growl and both flash their fangs at her. Beth notices that Coraline's escort has taken several steps backwards. _A really bad knockoff,_ Beth thinks.

Coraline pushes down her anger and hisses at Beth. "Bitch." She hears the tinkle of Beth's laughter as she turns and leaves.

Beth turns to Josef and gives him a big hug and a kiss. "You're right. The best revenge is living well. Thanks guys." She shakes her finger at Josef. "You said not to antagonize her, and you jumped right in."

Josef laughs. "I couldn't resist. Now you stay out of her way."

Mick snorts. "I'll be right back."

Beth watches as Mick crosses over to Coraline, who looks pleased when she sees him coming over to her. Coraline glances over at Beth and tries to look smug until she sees the laugh Beth lets out. Mick puts his hand under Coraline's chin, so she can't look anywhere but right into his eyes. After a minute, she jerks her head away and stalks out of the party. Mick ambles back to Josef and Beth.

Beth thinks this is a great party. Tormenting Coraline is great fun. "That went well."

"I explained that if anything, and I mean anything, happened to you she would be at the top of my list. I would be so angry I wouldn't be asking a lot of questions. I would be carrying out judgment, so she is better off not being even in the same city with you. Hopefully she will leave town."

Mick turns to Josef and Beth. "Now I'm taking off. Dropped in to say hi. See you later." And he disappears into the party.

Beth feels a strong mix of emotions coming off Josef and turns to him. "I'm trying." Is all he says.

She moves to his arms. "I know. Let's not do this now or I'm going to start crying and neither of us wants that."

Josef leans in and kisses her neck. "Would you like to dance?"

"Love to."

Josef takes her hand and, instead of going out on the dance floor, he guides her out to the balcony. The music wafts its way out to the balcony. Josef takes her in his arms, and they close their eyes and sway to the music. Beth can feel Josef's breath on her neck and she instinctively moves to kiss him. Before they can progress, farther Josef feels a tap on his shoulder and lets out a growl as he tries to ignore it. "This better be damned important."

Beth looks up at him and smiles. "Back to the real world."

Josef reluctantly lets Beth slip from his embrace but leaves one arm around her waist. When he turns, he sees Cassandra watching them. Cassandra is a beautiful redhead that has always had a thing for Mick. Even with that beautiful mane of red hair, Mick's never been all that interested. "Hi, Josef."

Josef nods at her. "Cassie, I'd like to have you meet Beth. Beth this is Cassie."

Cassie barely gives Beth a glance. "Hi, nice to meet you." Cassie turns back to Josef. "Sorry for interrupting. I thought I saw Mick. Do you know where he went?"

"Cassie he's gone. He dropped by to say hi, and then he left."

"Damn. I always miss him. I hear he's finally adjusting to life as a vampire."

Josef snorts and nods He turns to Beth. "Didn't we have bits and pieces of this same conversation?"

Beth shakes her head. "I have fallen in love with the two most sought-after men in the damn state. At least they seem to be waiting to hit on you until I'm gone from the room, and don't you deny it. I saw that stacked blond propositioning you when she thought I was off to the lady's room."

Josef smirks at her and shrugs. "Not my fault."

Cassie is looking from one to the other. "I'm lost."

Josef sees the look in Beth's eyes and decides he better handle this one. "Cassie, dear, come have a drink with me and I'll explain." Josef moves away with the little redhead in tow. Beth rolls her eyes and goes back to the balcony, wishing Josef would join her again. Beth stands next to the railing watching the stars. She's so deep in thought she doesn't sense the vamp that is standing next to her until he speaks. "Beautiful."

Beth jumps a little. She thinks of how unhappy Josef would be to know that she let a stranger get this close to her without her knowing it. "Yes, it's a very beautiful night." Beth turns to him. She sees a tall, dark haired vamp. Good looking enough but something isn't quite right with the eyes. She looks at him questioningly. "Have we met before Mr.?"

He smiles a very predatory smile. "Castillo. Lorenzo, Castillo, Miss Turner and I wasn't talking about the night." Beth recognizes the name right away and tries not to panic. This is the vampire she was investigating and writing stories on last fall. She had no idea he's a vampire. This is not good. She glances around for Josef but he's not there. _Oh, Josef, where are you?_

Xxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I wish it. Moonlight doesn't belong to me. I like to come play in their sandbox.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

_ Josef, where are you?_ Josef stops and holds a finger up to stop Cassie's prattle and waits to see if what he heard was his imagination or not. Josef starts to get an inch between his shoulder blades.

Lorenzo Castillo has been watching Josef and Beth all night. He laughs to himself as he thinks how stupid and foolish Josef has been to allow himself to feel so much for this woman. Anyone can see that she is his weak spot. All Lorenzo needs to do is watch and wait, and he will have the woman. When that happens, Kostan will do whatever Lorenzo wants to get her back. What Lorenzo wants is Josef's money and power.

Lorenzo has been staying in the deep shadows. Seeing Beth standing alone in the dark at the railing he had an overwhelming desire to speak to her. During the evening he has had enough small talk to hear a lot of catty remarks about her living arrangement. It's piqued his interest. He's also curious to see how she reacts to him. Since she tried to expose his business a few months ago with her news stories. At the time, he did nothing to stop it because he found it a useful way to clear his new enterprise of the old guard. He can tell she's young, and he wonders if she will be afraid of him.

Beth coolly nods to him. "Well, Mr. Castillo, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." _When I was investigating your illegal business practices and hoping you'd go to jail. _Beth does a mental shrug. How was she supposed to know he was a vamp?

Castillo watches her for signs of fear and gets angry when all he senses from her is disdain. His anger is joined by a sense of outrage at her lack of response to his presence. He's far older than she is. _She should be suitably impressed_. His rage begins to build as she stands there with her head cocked looking at him like he is a bug on the bottom of her shoe. _How dare she!_

Beth starts to move away from him. "I'm sorry to leave, but I must rejoin the party. It was nice meeting you Mr. Castillo."

He reaches out to grab her arm and completely misses her. Josef appears from thin air and moves Beth out of Castillo's reach. "Darling, you must introduce me to your new friend."

Lorenzo is surprised at how fast Kostan is at her side. He had not even heard her make a sound. Nonetheless Josef is there in the blink of an eye removing her from any contact Lorenzo tries to make.

Beth moves next to Josef and smiles sweetly at him. "This is Mr. Lorenzo Castillo, Mr. Castillo this is the host of this wonderful party, Josef Kostan."

Josef smiles a very predatory smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Castillo." Josef turns to Beth. "Beth, would you go and get me a glass of AB negative?"

Beth knows Josef well enough to know that this isn't a request. This is one of those few times where she knows Josef expects her to do as he says. Beth smiles. _He can expect anything he wants. Doesn't mean he's going to get it._ Beth motions to one of the waiters. "Please get Mr. Kostan an AB negative."

Josef glances at her with his body turned slightly so that Lorenzo can't see his face and gives her a scowl. Beth smiles. There will be words about this later, she's sure.

Josef turns back to Castillo. Causally he asks. "So, how are you enjoying the party?"

Lorenzo had not bargained on dealing with Josef tonight. Speaking to the woman was a stupid mistake. He had overplayed his hand. He tries to think of a way to throw Josef off balance.

"It is very nice. Some of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Josef notices Lorenzo glance at Beth. Lorenzo continues. "For instance, your companion here Ms. Turner, is it?" Beth nods. "Very beautiful. I am never opposed to looking at beautiful women. I even own a few." He says this very and watches Beth's eyes narrow at him. Castillo turns his attention to Josef. "I understand customs are different here, but I would buy her from you. I would pay you handsomely for such a beautiful young woman. Usually, I only buy humans, but I would make an exception in this case."

Beth starts to laugh. Her hand flies to her mouth to try to cover, but it's too late.

Lorenzo narrows his eyes at her and watches her. She will pay for laughing at him. "I'm so sorry." In a fit of giggles, she walks off.

Lorenzo hoped to anger the two of them, but for some reason the opposite has happened.

Josef smiles as he watches her go. That was not a smart thing to do, but he couldn't blame her. Josef looks at the man to see if he's serious or trying to get a reaction from him. Josef decides it's a bit of both. "She's not for sale at any price to anyone, ever. She has a very protective family that will kill anyone that lays a hand on her. I'm telling you this to give you fair warning." Josef wishes he had the cutlass he used on Lola. He would take care of this problem right here and now.

Lorenzo watches Josef and cannot detect any fear or anger as they speak of his woman. He seems amused by Lorenzo's request to buy her. His attitude is all very matter of fact. Lorenzo has misjudged the depth of Josef's involvement with her. Maybe she is little more than his whore. Lorenzo decides to push a little farther.

"In my country…."

Josef cuts him off, waving his hand dismissively. "Then go back to your country. This isn't it. That woman has a mind of her own. She also has two very overprotective vampires that will cut your head off without a second thought if you try to get anywhere near her."

Lorenzo looks off into the distance, trying to figure out how to get the upper hand. He had heard during evening of the arrangement that the three lovers have. This makes no sense to him. If Kostan cares for her then why share her, and if he doesn't then why defend her? He gives a mental shrug. Lorenzo decides to take another tack. "Mr. Kostan, two things. I let her weed out the men I wanted cleared out of my organization when she was writing an expose of my organization. I understand that at the time she didn't know I was a vampire; she does now. Keep her safe; keep her away from my business. Secondly, if she causes me trouble, I will do things to her that will make her wish that she had not been born."

Josef decides its time that Lorenzo understood who he is dealing with. Josef stares at Castillo and doesn't move a muscle until the younger vampire glances away.

Lorenzo feels the power rolling of Josef like it's a solid mass. He tries to stare him down, but Josef is the oldest vampire he's ever met, and he had no idea of his power until this minute. He realizes Josef has no need to make an exhibition of his power because he is so comfortable with it. Lorenzo wonders how old this vampire in front of him is. He must find out more.

No wonder he didn't intimidate the young woman. She is used to dealing with a vampire that dwarfed any other he had ever dealt with in age and power.

Josef gives him a cold dead stare and shakes his head. "If Beth had understood what an idiot you are, I'm sure she would not have bothered me when you approached her. You're a dead man. I don't know how yet, but I'm telling you now; you're a dead man walking. No one threatens a member of my family, and since I'm her sire, she is my family and she will always have my protection."

Lorenzo hears Josef's words and realizes he could end up dead where he stands right now. He decides to get the hell out of there. This has not gone the way he had intended at all. Josef is more formidable than Lorenzo had ever guessed. With false bravado, he tells Josef, "We will see."

Lorenzo turns and quickly walks towards the party with the intention of getting out of there. Josef keeps an eye on him by following him but not too closely. Josef spots one of his security people and motions to him.

"He's going for his car, I'm sure. Follow him but try not to let him know it. I want to know where he's headed and tell Al to have Beth's security move in next to her."

The man nods and takes off, talking into his headset to the rest of the team.

Lorenzo doesn't think Josef will upset the party by killing him here in his home, but he's not taking any chances. He heads down the stairs and tells the attendant which car is his. As he stands there waiting for them to bring up his car, he sees a woman arguing with her escort. He feels the power coming from her. He moves around her so he can glance at her face; she is very pretty. He realizes she is the woman that was having a conversation with Josef and his friends. He thought at the time that it did not look at all friendly. She dismisses her escort with a curt wave of her hand, and he leaves her.

Lorenzo figures he doesn't have anything to lose, if he doesn't make her any madder, so he approaches her. "Hello. May I be of some assistance?"

Coraline looks him over and starts to dismiss him but thinks better of it. "No, I'm fine. That imbecile that I came to this party with has no backbone. I can't believe I wasted my time on him."

Lorenzo gives her his most charming smile. "I don't believe we have been introduced. My name is Lorenzo Castillo." He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. If he can charm this powerful woman maybe she can help him get what he wants from Josef.

Coraline recognizes the name. She watches her three antagonists. She knows it was Beth who wrote the stories on this man's business a few months ago. "I'm Coraline. It's nice to meet a vampire of your reputation." She realizes he might be what she's looking for.

Lorenzo continues to try to charm her. "It is a shame your escort was not smart enough to know that true beauty needs to be guarded and protected. If I were your escort, no one would dare insult you. A woman of your beauty and stature should be revered."

Coraline gives him a speculative look. She knows she's being fed a line, but after the scene with Mick, Josef, and Beth maybe it's what she needs. Mick's voice echoes in her head; the words "that Beth is the only woman he ever loved," makes her sick. Coraline wants revenge on all three of them and what better way than to kill Beth. The thought of that smug bitch being at her mercy, makes Coraline smile. She needs a dupe to take the fall or Mick will carry out his threat. Even if she can kill him there is always Josef to contend with. The two of them looking for revenge, are not a force she would want to face.

Coraline thinks that this man could be the answer to her problem. If she could make him the fall guy..."Do you have a car here?"

Lorenzo smiles. "They have gone to get my car."

The attendant pulls up in a silver and black Mercedes. "Here it is now. Could I offer you a ride?"

Coraline smiles at him knowingly. "That is most generous of you. Thank you."

Lorenzo quickly walks around to the passenger's side and opens the door for her. Coraline slides in and Lorenzo gets in and they drive off into the night. Neither of them noticing the black Porsche following them as they pass through the gate.

Josef calls Mick. "I think I found out where your tail came from."

"Where?"

"Remember the name Lorenzo Castillo? Well, he wants to send a message to keep Beth away from him and his business. He threatened her tonight."

Josef hears Mick growl through the phone. "Exactly my reaction. Mick, we need to make sure he ends up without a head. He threatened her, after he offered to buy her from me. She laughed in his face for that, and he took it rather poorly."

"Josef, when you checked up on him earlier in the year did you get any information other than he's a vamp?"

"No, I wasn't looking for anything else. Because Tejada was human, I didn't have Ryder start looking into Castillo until Beth was knee deep in her story. I assumed that the business would go to another human. I was going to tell her Castillo is a vamp and stop her but then her sources dried up. She decided to let it go so I kept quiet and figured we could go over it she decided to revisit that story. I can tell you he feels like he's around two hundred twenty-five years old. I'm having him followed. Hopefully, security can find out where he's headed. Are you still being tailed?"

"Yes, but I have an idea about that. I'll let you know later, how it comes out."

"Sounds good. Let me know if you find anything out." Josef hangs up and returns to the party to find Beth.

Beth keeps looking up expectantly. She's started to worry about Josef. Not two minutes after she left him on the balcony, two of his security guys moved in and have been making small talk with her. They are trying to look like something other than bodyguards, which is ridiculous.

Mick flips open is phone for a call. "Victoria, it's Mick. I need a big favor if you're in the area." Mick outlines what he needs and says Josef will pick up the tab for a double body cleanup in return.

"Give me ten minutes to get me and the boys into position."

Mick winds through the industrial area of the city, looking for a signal from Victoria. He sees the signal from one of her guys. he moves to drive down the narrow lane that is fenced in by warehouses on each side. He comes to the corner and as he passes a large black van moves to block the road. Another moves in behind the car that is following Mick, and the car is penned in. Victoria's people need to just stay out of the way and not get involved beyond moving the vans into place.

Mick walks back towards the car with a leather pouch in one hand and a gun loaded with silver bullets in the other. Mick motions for the man to get out of the car. The man gets out and Mick can smell that he's a vampire. If Mick had to guess, he would say they are about the same age. The man slides out of the car with his hands up. Mick flips him around, so his hands are behind him and puts the silver laced handcuffs on him. "I wouldn't strain against those cuffs much if I were you. If they cut into your wrists the silver is going to hurt like hell."

"Well, I'm not talking," the man says.

"Fine, with me. It's not my job to make you talk. That I'll leave up to Josef." Mick says

The man looks a little surprised and worried. Josef's reputation precedes him. Mick shoves him into the back seat of the Benz and goes over to thank Victoria. "Thanks. I needed this one alive." They shake hands and Mick drives back to Josef's.

Mick enters the gate and keeps going to the back of the mansion. Mick flips out the phone and calls Al. "I managed to corral my tail, and I've got him in the back of the Benz. Where can I stash him until tomorrow night?"

"Meet me down at the security office. After what Lola did, we had a vamp holding cell put in. You know, if we could have held her, there would be a whole lot more people alive." Mick pulls down the drive to the security office and waits for Al.

"Can you keep him on ice until tomorrow night? Josef and I both have some questions for him." Al grabs the guy out of the back of Mick's car and takes him to the cell.

"Sure. No problem."

Mick heads for the house.

Beth watches Josef walk across the ballroom to her. He motions to her security and they move away. Beth wraps her arms around him and kisses him. "I've been looking for you." Josef kisses the top of her head. "I'm right here and everything is fine." Josef wants to talk to her about her mentally yelling for him earlier but it's going to have to wait.

Mick goes to find Robert. He finds him in Josef's study. Robert glances up. "The least you could do is let them have this last night alone."

Mick shakes his head. "I'm trying, that's why I'm here talking to you instead of Josef. Robert, there is trouble, but it's contained for tonight. I want you to let Josef know that the guy that was tailing me is in the security office locked up tight. Tell him there is no reason to mess with him until tomorrow night. Considering the threat against Beth and the man locked up in the holding cell, I may as well come back tomorrow night."

Mick turns to leave and hears Robert. "You know, I've never seen him as happy is he has been this last year."

Mick doesn't want to get into this with Robert but doesn't see how to avoid it. "Robert, this was Josef's idea. He was the one that came up with it, not me. Is it better than the way it was before? Sure, especially for me. I won't deny that. I'm tired of having to justify our choices to other people. You and I used to be friends and I hate to lose you as one over this."

Mick turns to leave and hears Robert sigh. "Mick it's not a deal breaker, but I want you to be patient if Josef is not particularly happy to see her leave, even for a year. He loves Beth. More than I think he even realized until the three of you made this arrangement, and he had to face her going away."

Mick nods and leaves the mansion.

xxxxxxxx

Beth watches as the last of the party guests finally say their farewells.

Josef walks over to Beth's security detail, thanks them and tells them to go find Al and tell him that they are relieved for the night. Beth wraps her arms around him and lets out a sigh of contentment. She looks up at him. "So, what would you like to do now?" Even as she asks the question, she can see the love and desire in his eyes. Beth takes his hand and they walk up the stairs to their room.

Josef grabs the remote off the table and clicks on the stereo. He would much rather dance on the terrace with her. First, he needs to find out if she called him tonight. He needs to know if it was his paranoia letting him know she was in trouble with Castillo. "Beth, you remember when you were out on the terrace with Castillo?"

She shrugs and nods at him. "Sure."

"Did you call me?" He asks

"No. You were just there. You were in the other part of the house. How could I have called you?"

He taps her forehead. "I think you called me from your mind."

Now Beth is confused. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

Come here and sit with me. He guides her to the couch, and they sit down together. "Close your eyes and concentrate on my name. Then call me only don't use your voice."

Beth closes her eyes. _Josef_

He winces but smiles. "Not so loud."

Beth looks at him in amazement. "You heard that, like, what telepathy?"

_Yes, baby just like telepathy._

She hears his voice in her head and laughs. "That is so cool. How come you didn't tell me vampires can do this? Can you and Mick talk like this? Can I talk to Mick like this? This is wild."

He grins at her excitement. "Not all vampires are telepathic. I have a certain amount of talent in that direction and I'm your sire but I'm not telepathic, I can't do this with Mick. You can try this with him, I have a hunch because of his talents it will work but warn him before you do it the first time. No surprises with something like this." He pauses for a moment. "Beth this is important, for now, let's keep this to a minimum. Let's not advertise your ability. The more surprises an enemy gets the better off you're going to be if you're in trouble." She nods her agreement knowing he's right. "Beth, you're going to need training to improve. Don't try to speak like this to humans. You'll freak them out, and you could damage them. Don't try this with strange vampires, you never know what their reaction might be. For now, it's best if you practice with me and Mick."

She grins at him. _Sounds good to me. I have an idea. _She reaches over and loosens his tie.

His eyes heat with desire. _I like the way your mind works. _

**Xxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.

**xxxxxxx**

Mick leaves for Josef's the next night, well after twilight. He wants Beth to come home as soon as possible. He's sure she knows this, so he's not worried about getting there right away. It's more important to give Josef some breathing room.

Beth's suitcases are in the front hall and her laptop is lying on top. She leans up and kisses Robert on the cheek. "If I think of anything I missed, can I call you and you can get someone to bring it over?"

Robert smiles at her. "I ought to make you come get it so I can see you, but maybe that isn't such a good idea for a while. Yes, of course, I can send anything else along. Beth, I want to say, that all of us, the girls, myself, even your security guys are going to miss you."

Beth's eyes start to mist over. "I'm going to come out and go riding after things settle down with Mick. I promise, I'll come up to the house and see you and the girls. I'm going to miss you, too."

"Does Josef know you plan to come out and ride?"

Beth sighs. "Yes, we decided I should come out when he's at the office, at least for a while."

Robert shakes his head. She knows he doesn't agree with what they have worked out but that's because he's been Josef's friend for so long. Robert thinks that Josef and Beth should always be together.

Beth goes to find Josef in his study. "Don't sulk."

He looks at her ruefully "I'm four hundred years old. I do not sulk."

Josef hears Mick's car pull up. He crosses the room and wraps his arms around her. Josef looks down at her and kisses her hard. "One year, that's all he gets, one year."

Beth smiles through unshed tears. "One year from today, and I'll be back. You remember that."

Josef gives her a nod and starts to move away, and she stops him. "Josef, I know how much you love me, and I know how happy we've been this last year… if you meet someone…. if you find someone… all I want is for you to be happy."

"Not one chance in hell… not one single chance in hell." He growls out at her. "Come on, let's go down and see Mick. We still have to deal with the guy locked up in the security office."

They move down the hall hand in hand. "Josef, no matter what else happens, the three of us need to be on the same page. We need to keep each other informed on anything we find on Castillo. He could be after one or both of us, and even Mick for some reason. We don't know, and I don't want anyone to get hurt because things are tense with you and Mick."

Josef sighs. "I know, and if it didn't involve your safety, I would say screw it, but he did threaten you. Even if he does seem to be an idiot, until we know for sure, we need to be on guard. I know that Mick will keep you safe and protect you with his life, or I would insist that you stay here with me." He tugs at her hand. "Come on."

Mick gets out of the car and sees Beth's suitcases by the door. Beth grabs them before either of the men can get to them and starts to put them in the back of her car. Josef and Mick exchange a look and Beth growls at them. "You two go and interrogate your prisoner. I'm going to drive to Mick's. I do not need a driver or a babysitter." She glances at them. "I have a key; I'll only unload my laptop and I'll lock myself in." She watches them for a minute. "Feel better?"

Josef shrugs and glares at her. "You're not going to listen to anything either of us says anyway, are you?" Beth hears a touch of anger in his voice.

She knows he's still mad about last night when she didn't leave him and Castillo when he asked her to. She's managed to keep them distracted enough to get her stuff loaded into her car. "No. Until you can convince me Castillo is anything, but a blow hard, I'm doing things my way."

Mick watches the two of them stare each other down. This is an on-going fight he's sure will follow Beth no matter which one of them she's living with. Mick shrugs and decides there isn't much he can do about it now. At least for the time being, this is still Josef's fight. "I'm going down to the security office. Meet you down there." He walks away.

Josef and Beth face each other. "I don't want to leave here mad at you."

"I want you to stay alive, so you can come back to me."

Beth looks up at him. "I'll compromise with you. I'll stay here and wait for the two of you to speak to the prisoner. If he doesn't have any new information, then I'm leaving on my own. I want to go down and see Smokey before I leave anyway."

Josef sighs. "I guess it's the most I'm going to get."

Beth kisses him and walks towards the stables, not daring to look back.

Josef walks down to the security office and turns to Mick. "Let's see about this guy from last night."

Josef sees Al sitting at the desk. Josef turns to him. "So, has he said anything at all?"

"Not much, babbles about how no one can make him talk."

Josef looks at Mick. "You caught him, how old would you guess he is, and does he seem like he can be intimidated?"

Mick thinks about it. "My age and yes, you could definitely intimidate him. He's not going to talk to me, but he was a little freaked when I mentioned you."

Mick and Josef turn back to Al as they hear him snort. Al looks up from his seat. "Josef, I've spent the last twenty-four hours with this guy. You should be able to scare him in your sleep. He's not a tough guy." He laughs. "Your reputation precedes you."

Josef shrugs, looks at Mick and walks down the hall that leads to the cell with their guest. Mick follows behind.

Josef stands at the door to the cell and lets his anger build until he sees the vamp in the cell cringe. "Let me tell you something. Someone threatened a woman that I love very much. Now you can do this the easy way and tell me what I want to know, or we can do this the slow hard way, where you end up screaming a lot."

The man in the holding cell thought about what he heard of Josef and had no desire to mess with him. Everyone knows he is ruthless. He heard Josef was four hundred years old, and you don't get to be that old by being stupid. Even at that, he never dreamed that Josef would be this powerful.

"Wha...what do you want to know?"

"What your name is and who you work for would be a good start." Josef lets his anger hang in the room.

"My name is Willy Bindle and I don't work for anyone really." Willy looks up and sees that Josef looks skeptical.

"Then why were you following Mr. St. John?" Josef asks.

"I heard through a friend that Lorenzo Castillo is looking for information on either of you. My friend said Castillo will pay very well. I saw St. John around town. I thought since he and I are about the same age I would do better collecting information about him, in case I got caught."

Mick breaks in. "Were there any specifics on the kind of information that Castillo wanted?"

"Not that I heard. He wants to gather as much information as he can."

Josef stares hard at Willy. "You're not from around, here are you?"

"No, I bounce back and forth between Arizona in the winter and Colorado in the summer." He shakes his head. "I don't know how you stand this southern California heat all year long. The guy who told about Castillo was down in Tucson which is close to the border. I haven't heard the same talk here at all. I've run into a couple more vamps looking to do the same thing. They were both from Chicago. Look, I don't know anything. I started following St. John here when he spotted me. You can tell I'm not much good at this. If you'll let me go, I'll go right back to Colorado and tell everyone I know that this is a bad idea."

Mick and Josef look at each other. Mick shrugs. Josef turns back to Willy. "Agreed. You do what you said, and you can go free." Willy starts to interrupt and Josef halts him with a look. "If I hear of you still being in town after tonight or any of my people spot you, you are dead. There won't be enough of you left to dust up. Do I make myself clear?"

Willy is afraid to even speak out loud, so he nods. Josef motions to Al to let the man out. "Have one of your men take him back to his car and make sure he leaves town." Dave picks up the phone and one of his men comes running. They let Willy out of the cell, and he scurries out the door.

Once the door is closed, Al turns to Mick and Josef "We have another problem to discuss. The man that Josef sent to follow Castillo last night has reported back in. It's not good. On Castillo's way down to get his car he introduced himself to Coraline, who was arguing with her date. She got rid of the man she was with and left with Castillo. Mick you know her better than anyone, is this as bad as I think it is?"

Mick takes a deep breath. "It very well could be. Where is Castillo now? Is he still with Coraline?"

Al nods. "Both of them are still in her condo."

Mick thinks about it. "Get another man over there and keep an eye on them, even if they split up. Be careful with her. I don't know about him, but she's smart and deadly when she needs to be. If she thinks we are keeping tabs on her, you could end up with dead security people. Better to lose her than have her figure out she's being watched."

Josef and Mick leave the security office. "Well, one good sign. Castillo is recruiting from out of town. That must mean the locals are either still very loyal. That and they understand what is going to happen to this idiot who is trying to challenge me. I'm sure most people have no desire to get caught in the middle. Threatening Beth was a miscalculation. It sounds like this is about him going after me. I'm guessing he thought he could get to me through Beth. Mick, she's going to need protecting more than ever until we get this cleared up. She went down to see Smokey while she waits to see if she needs to have you drive her to your place. She is not going to be happy when she hears that Coraline is involved with Castillo. She's going to hate it, but she needs to stay close to you until we see how this develops. If this is a power play and Coraline is involved the logical step, after what they both learned last night, is to go after Beth."

"I agree. Coraline is not someone to mess with. I thought the fear I put into her last night was enough, but you can never tell with her."

"I'll go down to the stables and see if I can talk Beth into letting you drive her back to your place. No use having her mad at both of us. I'll talk to Al about one of his guys driving her car over later after you've left. She has a spare set in her desk, he can use those."

xxxxxxx

Coraline sits up in bed with the sheet draped around her body. She watches as Lorenzo struts around the apartment. She smiles to herself. Men are so easy to manipulate, especially the young ones. He thinks because she allowed him to sleep with her that he has her right where he wants her, when in fact, it is the opposite. He's so pleased with himself his ego won't even entertain the idea that she is using him for her own purposes. A couple of weeks stroking his ego and anything else he wants, and he will do whatever she wants of him. He won't even realizing it's not his idea. He told her about his run-in with Josef. What an idiot. She will keep him busy long enough for Josef and Mick to let down their guard. Then she will put Lorenzo right where she wants him.

Lorenzo looks down when his phone rings. He turns the phone off.

Coraline looks at him questioningly. He waves his hand dismissively. "My wife's mother keeps calling trying to get me to let her see her daughter."

"Your wife is human?"

Lorenzo laughs. "Yes, her father bargained her away before St. John killed him. She tastes very good. It could cause complications with people I do business with if I killed Julia, her mother, so I let her badger me. The girl is mine, and that is that."

Coraline thinks about this. "We may have some use for this woman. She could get us a foot hold into Josef's power."

Lorenzo looks surprised. "How?"

"Do you think if you told her she could see her daughter she would do anything you asked?"

"Most assuredly."

Coraline smiles secretively. "Let me think about this for a little while."

xxxxxxx

Josef walks down through the woods to the stables. He sees Beth rubbing the horse's nose and scratching him between his ears. Smokey pushes against her hand looking for a carrot and Beth holds out her other hand flat as he takes it from her. Josef moves over to stand next to her. "He's going to miss you."

"I'll come to visit as much as I can. Is Andy still going to take care of him while I'm gone?"

"Yes, he will come down every day and make sure he has food and water and muck out his stall for him. He'll be fine." Andy is a veterinary student who Josef will pay handsomely to make sure Smokey is cared for.

Beth turns to Josef. "You found out something didn't you? You and Mick are going to be a royal pain about it, too."

Josef snorts as he hears her statement. She knows that's exactly what is going to happen. "Yes, until we know more, you will do what Mick and I say, that was the deal you made with me...remember?" Beth reluctantly nods.

"It looks like Castillo has taken up with Coraline. You know that she hates you and would like nothing more to hurt you. Taking you is the logical thing to do. They both know how important you are to me. Then there is the bonus for Coraline of hitting Mick where it hurts the most."

Beth shakes her head. "I know and antagonizing her didn't help."

Josef shrugs. "Truthfully, it would come to this at some point anyway. I would rather see her coming, than have her decide it was time and have her strike without warning. Messing with her last night might be a good thing. Now come on, Mick is waiting for you."

Beth moves to Josef's arms and hugs him. "Never forget I love you."

Josef is sure if she stays much longer, he's going to go very territorial and make her stay.

Josef kisses the top of her head. "Come on, unless..."

Beth starts to sniff back tears and Josef tries to wipe them away with his thumb. "Do you want to stay?" He knows the answer but feels compelled to ask.

Beth looks at him tenderly and moves to caress his face. "I want to, but I can't. This is the way it needs to be for us."

Josef nods. They walk arm in arm to the car. Mick has transferred her luggage to his car. Josef kisses her one more time and walks towards the house. Beth goes over and Mick opens the passenger side door for her, and she gets in.

xxxxxxx

They drive through the night and Mick can smell the tears in the air. He looks over at Beth and sees her staring off into the night. They are almost home when he makes the decision. Mick pulls into his parking spot turns the car off. He turns to her. Gently he takes her hands. Beth looks at him and gives him a weak smile. Mick takes a deep breath and prepares for the worst. "If this is too hard for you, I will take you back to Josef right now."

Beth thinks she loves Mick more right this minute than ever before. "No, I'll be ok. It's so hard." He watches her as her hand flutters through the air. Before Mick can say anything else to comfort her, she's out of the car and heading for the elevator. Mick follows her and scoops her off her feet and takes her up to the apartment. He feels tears soaking through his shirt as she silently cries. Mick clicks the electronic key and the door swings open. He releases her from his arms, watching as she tries hard not to cry, having little success. Mick sits down on the couch and pats the seat next to him. She crawls into his arms, buries her head in his shoulder and cries.

He listens to her cry for Josef and realizes what Josef must have gone through with her when Mick left town. Holding her, listening to her heartbreak for another man and loving her…. so many emotions….

He looks down at her and her eyes are getting heavy. He moves away from her and goes to the kitchen. He pours her a glass of A positive and hands it to her. "Here you need to drink this and go get some rest." Beth nods and downs the blood. Mick takes the glass and turns to go back to the kitchen and Beth grabs his hand pulling him down to sit next to her. "I love you. I always have and I always will, but I'm going to need some time."

Mick nods and kisses her forehead. "Whatever you need."

Mick watches as she tries to curl up in the corner of the couch. "There's a freezer upstairs for you, if you want."

"Thanks. I'll stay here for now. I'll go up later, but you go ahead."

Mick turns off most of the lights in the room. He grabs a light blanket and covers her. He kneels next to the couch. "I'm going to go into the office and do some of my paperwork. Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

Beth shrugs. "No. I'm fine."

Mick watches her blink back tears as he gets up and heads for his office.

He sits at his desk and listens to her cry herself to sleep, he doesn't know what he can do to make it better.

Once he knows she's asleep, he goes in and picks her up and takes her upstairs and lays her in the bed. He'd like to put her in her freezer, but at this point he's not comfortable stripping her out of her clothing. There is nothing worse than starting the day off with stiff clothes still on from the night before. One night out of the freezer isn't going to hurt her any.

He gets her settled and goes back down to the car to get her laptop and luggage, so she'll have it in the morning. He can't think of anything else to do for her that might make her more comfortable, so he heads for his freezer.

**Xxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play. **

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Mick wakes up and hopes Beth is doing better today. He thinks back to Josef's solution to their problem. He thanks the heavens that this time he had enough sense to shut the hell up and follow Josef's lead. He hopes that Beth doesn't regret it.

Mick gets up and gets dressed. He senses that Beth is waking up. He goes downstairs to have some breakfast and wait for her.

Beth wakes up and out of habit reaches out for Josef. She senses Mick and gulps back a tear as she remembers where she is. She takes a deep breath and tries to get herself together. She examines her feelings for Mick and knows she loves him, but she misses Josef so much. She needs to deal with it and not let it overwhelm her.

Beth gets up and she realizes Mick must have brought her up here last night after she fell asleep on the couch. She spots her luggage in the corner. She grabs some sweats to put on and realizes they are an old pair she swiped from Josef some time ago. She sits in the middle of the bed, hugging the sweats and starts to cry again. Quickly, she picks up a t-shirt and, a pair of shorts as she heads for the shower. She turns on the water, strips down and gets in. She sits at the bottom of the shower hugging her knees and cries until she doesn't have any tears left.

Mick senses the pain she's in and shakes his head. If this doesn't start to get better in the next few days, he's taking her back to Josef, no matter what she says. He can't stand seeing her like this. He loves her too much to put her through this, no matter what they all agreed to.

She gets out, dries off and gets dressed. She goes back to the bedroom and there is a glass of AB negative sitting on the nightstand, waiting for her. She smells the glass, it's nice and fresh, not morgue blood at all She realizes she's very hungry and drinks it up. Beth looks in the mirror and shakes her head. It's a good thing she's a vamp; the puffiness under her eyes from crying is almost gone. She takes a deep breath and heads downstairs.

Mick sees her coming and pours her another glass of AB negative. He's betting that she's picked up that habit from Josef. He doesn't say a word, hands her the glass. She smiles at him. "No more morgue blood?"

"No, fresh bottled is all I'm getting these days. Hope you like it. I figured you've picked up Josef's AB negative habit."

Beth laughs. "I'm not all that picky." she smiles ruefully. "It does have to be fresh, but beyond that I'm fine with whatever you get for yourself."

Mick nods. "Ok, I'll remember that. When you're done with that, I have something to show you. It's sort of a surprise for you."

Beth cocks her head at him. She shrugs and downs the blood. "Done."

Mick takes her hand and leads her back upstairs. Beth stops at the top and looks around. "Something is different. The configuration has changed or something."

Mick nods and leads her to a closed door. "Open it."

She does and smiles as she realizes he's had an office added for her. "Ahhhh, you didn't have to do this for me."

He sees the mile-wide smile on her face and knows he did the right thing. "You're right. I didn't have to do it, but I wanted to, for you." He looks at her tenderly and then grins back at her. "Besides, maybe it will keep you from commandeering the desk in my office."

She swats at him and laughs. "How did you do this? It doesn't seem like any other rooms are smaller."

Mick shrugs. "The magic of owning the building and having the whole floor to yourself; you can add room as you need them."

"That's right. I'd forgotten that you, we, have this whole floor to ourselves." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek and gives him a small hug. "Thank you. I love it."

Mick wants to give her as much emotional space as she needs as well. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." He turns to leave and feels her hand on his arm. He stops and turns back to her. "I do love you."

He squeezes her hand. "I know and I love you too. Now go check out your office and see what you need for it. We can go out later and get whatever you want." Beth watches him go down the stairs.

Beth sits in her new office and looks around. Space, her own space and it feels nice. She's going to have to take the time to get some things to make it hers. She knows she left some pictures here of her and Mick when she went to live with Josef. She'll have to ask Mick if he has them around somewhere. She'd like to have them on her desk. She starts to make a list of odds and ends she's going to need.

Mick hears her up in her office, setting up her laptop and moving things around. He's glad he did this for her. He knows how much she liked having her own office at Josef's. He reaches out and senses that she's a little calmer than she was this morning. Maybe this will give her something to take her mind off Josef.

Xxxxxxxx

They've gotten back from shopping for picture frames and office supplies. Mick thinks over his idea of taking Beth over to Jenny's. He smiles. Funny, the same woman who he gave up drinking direct for, now had him back on tap.

Beth goes over to the fridge and pours them a tall glass of A positive. She knows him, and he has something on his mind. "Ok, spit it out." It's the only thing she can think to say to him.

He looks at the glass in his hand.

She laughs "Not that. Whatever it is that is running around in the back of your head. I know you have something on your mind."

Mick snorts. "Ok, I was wondering if you have ever fed from a freshie other than Josef's girls?"

Beth shakes her head. "Nope, just the girls. Why?"

"I know a place… I have this friend… her name is Jenny."

Beth narrows her eyes and lets out a low growl and Mick is surprised. "Ok, what happened? Did you and Jenny have a run in?"

Beth shakes her head. "Never met the woman in my life, but she was mean to Josef. I don't have any desire to go anywhere near her if she's mean to either of you."

Mick looks at her quizzically. "Jenny was mean to Josef? They're friends, despite the rivalry. Was this about a freshie they were both trying to get?"

Beth shakes her head. "No, it was about you."

Mick realizes that like Victoria, Jenny must have decided that the mess he made had been Josef's fault. Josef, stupidly, told Beth. "Beth, you'd like Jenny, if you gave her a chance."

Beth shakes her head. "No. I wouldn't put up with that if someone treated you that way, and I won't let her treat Josef that way either. You guys are too good to me for that. It works both ways." She crosses her arms, and as far as she is concerned it is final.

Mick shakes his head. He can't blame her. It seems that protecting each other is what they do best. He sighs. Maybe if he can get Jenny to apologize to Josef and get Josef to tell Beth. Mick thinks he might go visit Jenny on his own and find out what the hell she said to Josef.

He would like to take Beth to see Jenny. He's always thought they would get along now that Beth is a vamp. It would be good for her to have friends besides him and Josef and Josef's girls.

Xxxxxxx

Beth decides to get to work. She still has a job to do. She needs to edit out the vamp stuff but there should still be something she can write about Castillo. She wants to find a way to put a crimp in is operation. She is going over all the old material she gathered on Castillo's drug and gun running the last time. She wants them; she wants the whole mess of them either vamp dead or in jail.

At least now she understands why it was so hard to get a handle on Castillo, but she was able to pick off some of his men. _Damn vamp paranoia_. It makes her mad to think he used her to weed out those men that were still loyal to the Tejada family. She can't believe he used her like that, and she didn't see what was happening. _Damn_

From what her contacts had said his marriage to Tejada's daughter, Elaina had been arranged. Lorenzo Castillo was a big deal gunrunner in his country. He started at the bottom as a gang leader and worked his way up to be the top guy moving guns and ammo all over South America. Which is why it's so hard to understand how he miscalculated his approach to her and was so stupid when he faced Josef. She needs to remember to ask Mick about that.

Tejada was interested in branching out. He arranged the marriage of Elaina to Lorenzo as a sign of good faith. Beth shakes her head at what Tejada was willing to do to his daughter for power. She was glad Tejada was dead.

From what Beth could find out, Lorenzo showed up one evening with a priest in tow and the wedding had commenced. The next day Tejada was killed. Lorenzo stepped into the vacuum and became the leader of the operation here. No one has seen any sign of the bride or groom since the wedding, until he showed up at the party.

Castillo is giving all his orders from the shadows. He hasn't been seen in public in all that time, is it because of his paranoia or is he planning something? If, with her help he had weeded out all the old guard did that mean that the rest were human or vamp or both?

Beth thinks about the young girl who was swept up into this world, now married to a vampire. She wonders how much her father knew or cared to know about his prospective son-in-law. Maybe Castillo hasn't been seen is because he is spending time with Elaina after turning her. Did he pull a Coraline and turn his new partner on their wedding night? Beth sure would like to talk to Elaina, she is sure that Elaina could be a fountain of information.

She is reviewing her contacts and trying to see who might be willing to help her for this go around. She is so absorbed in her musings that she doesn't realize Mick is looking over her shoulder reading her notes. She senses some distress from him and looks up.

"Now, I know, that your mother must have been, she must have taught you it was impolite to read over someone's shoulder." Beth doesn't need to look at him to know that's what he's doing.

Mick nods his head in agreement and then kisses the top of her head. "You're right, but my dad also taught me to protect the woman I love by any means possible. That includes trying to find out what kind of trouble she's likely to get herself into."

Mick pulls her up from her desk and leads her to the couch. "Beth? No going out on your own. Gather all the information you want from home or take me along."

Beth looks at him innocently enough. "That's all I'm doing. I'm gathering information and trying to see who is still in his organization that might be of use to that end."

"Is this still about Josh? Tejada is dead and he was the one who ordered it." Mick looks down. "I never told you, but I was the one that killed Tejada."

Beth snorts. "I know that I was terrible to you when Josh died. I didn't talk to you for a while because I was so angry at the way I treated Josh. Even I could figure out what happened to Tejada. Yes, I guess it's still about Josh. Maybe if I'd been as loyal to him as I am to you and Josef, he might not have died wondering if I still loved him."

"Beth, he knew you loved him. He was going to ask you to marry him."

"I wish I thought that was true. I think he was going to ask me to marry him as a last-ditch effort to keep me from slipping away. He knew even then that's what I was doing. I was slipping away to you. Even then I loved you. I didn't know how much. This is my vendetta. This guy is as bad as Tejada or worse because he's one of ours, and now he may be teaming up with Coraline." She looks down at her hands. "It's my distraction. I need this right now. You and Josef are working your sources and I want to work mine."

Mick sighs. Unlike Josef he knows the folly of trying to stop her. "I'm not going to try to stop you. I want your word that you will let me know every day what you have found and what you have planned. If you need help, that's fine, we'll work it out, but promise to keep me in the loop. If you are leaving to meet with contacts, I will go with you." She doesn't say anything. Mick reaches out and puts his arm around her and pulls her back against him. He puts a hand under her chin and makes her look up at him. "Beth, promise me or I will shadow you day and night and you know I can. This is dangerous, I don't want you hurt."

"That's blackmail." Mick doesn't hear the warning signs of anger in her voice. He's forgotten already that just over a year later she can still be a little volatile with her temper.

"You're damn right, now promise me. I'm trying to meet you halfway here."

"Making me take you to protect me is not meeting me halfway. As usual with you and Josef, it's your way or no way. I wouldn't mind so much if you guys wouldn't make such a big deal about it. It's irritating. Like I'm so helpless. How about if I deal with the human elements on my own and take you to help with the vamp variety?"

Mick scowls at her. "Please, for now, please let's do this together. If it were anyone except Coraline I'd agree, but she really has it in for you."

Beth knows he's right. "Ok, this time, but the next time we have some big bad enemy we renegotiate this agreement."

Mick nods. "As long as we are on the same page about Coraline."

xxxxxx

Josef comes down the stairs with a small carry-on bag in his hand. Robert looks at him questioningly. "Where you headed?"

"Vegas. The weekend is finally here, and I noticed the date. There is a car show along the strip. There is a special exhibit of concept cars that I'd like to see. I think it's good timing to get away for a few days."

Robert nods. "Not a bad idea. See you when you get back."

Josef heads out the door and throws the bag in on the passenger's seat. He guns the Ferrari and drives for the desert.

All Josef hears is the roar of the engine as he pushes the peddle to the floor. He watches the gauges and shifts up to the next gear. He knows if he can go fast enough. If he can get to the top end of what his car will do, he will have to forget everything, but what is right in front of him- tunnel vision. Everything else will fade away for a bit, and she won't be in every pore of his body making him ache. He smiles to himself, _the need for speed. _

He admits; one good thing about living this long is getting to drive cars like this. He loves the roar of the engine and the world rushing by. After four hundred years, few things are as exhilarating as driving this fast. He doesn't do this often, but now and then, he needs to let loose and do something incredibly dangerous and stupid. No one knows he does this. Not Mick, not Robert and certainly not Beth. He smiles as he thinks about her. She'd stake him to keep him from doing something this crazy. He misses her so much. It's going to be a long year.

Josef doesn't see the cacti rushing by the window. He doesn't see the sand, tumbleweeds or the gophers.

He doesn't see one particular gopher, and this one is about to make his life miserable. He thinks back and figures when he made roadkill out of the gopher the Ferrari was redlining at 170 mph.

The Ferrari jumps and he can feel it spin through the air. All that comes to his mind is "Shit, well dumb ass, your luck finally ran out." He rides out the spin, waiting for the inevitable bang when it finally comes back to Earth. _Gravity is a bitch_. While he knows this was a stupid exercise, he is thankful that he wasn't in complete idiot mode. This car was built for racing. It has an enforced cage for the driver and a way to get out if lands upside down. It also has a fuel system that keeps fire to a minimum and from reaching the driver. With any luck, he won't be trapped in a flaming car without any way to get out.

Later, Ryder will dub this Josef's "Wile E. Coyote" moment.

xxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**xxxxxxx**

Mick hits the stairs at a dead run. He doesn't know what's wrong, but the sounds coming from Beth aren't anything he's ever heard a vampire make. He runs in the door and she's on the floor rolled up in a ball hugging herself. Mick crouches next to her. Her eyes are unfocused, and even though she's quieted she's still making soft whimpers of pain. He picks her up, takes her into the bedroom and lays her on the bed. He gently shakes her. If he can bring her out of this maybe he can stop whatever is hurting her. She comes out of her trance, stares at him with dull eyes and then falls into a deep sleep. It's almost like she's unconscious.

Mick sits next to her rubbing her back trying to comfort her, while he calls Josef. There is no answer. He redials the mansion and Robert answers. "Robert, where's Josef? It's an emergency. I need to talk to him now."

"He's on his way to Vegas. There's a car show on the strip. He wanted to get away for the weekend. It sounded like a good idea. Maybe he stopped to eat. You know how he hates to be interrupted when he's eating. What's the matter? Is it anything I can help with?"

"It's Beth." Mick tells Robert what happened. "Do you know if this has ever happened before?"

"Never. I have a bad feeling about this. From what you describe, it sounds like something has happened to Josef. What I didn't tell you is he took his new F430 Ferrari and that thing is built for only one thing, speed. If he's cracked it up in the desert, then she may be feeling his pain. She's still young enough that she's still not completely disengaged from Josef's feelings. It would take a great deal of pain, but if there was enough, she might still feel it."

"Shit. So, he's at it again. I should have known this would be enough to get him started again. He still has no idea we know he drives like a maniac when hits a certain stress point, does he?"

Robert snorts. "No. He thinks it's a big secret."

"I better see if I can find him. I need you to send one of the security guys over and have him bring Emily with him. I want someone here that Beth knows. Have them bring that new Escalade of his. He was bragging to me not long ago how fast the damn thing is. The field of vision is going to be better on something that sits that high. If he's in bad enough shape I may need the room for him to lay down. I'll hit the desert looking for him. I'll call Ryder and see if he can get any GPS signals from the car or Josef's cell."

"I'll come. Em is not a good choice if Beth goes vamp from the pain and starts looking for blood. Beth and I are friends. I'll bring one of Al's regular guys; she knows most of them, we'll be there as soon as we can." And the line is dead.

Mick pulls up Ryder's number. "Josef may be in trouble. He's most likely on the 15 between LA and Vegas. See if you can get anything on his cell."

"Mick, which car is he driving? He has trackers on almost of them."

"Robert said it was a new one, a F430 Ferrari."

"Damn, I don't have a listing for that one. I'll call Jack and see if they had a chance to tag it but didn't remember to tell me the codes for a trace. I'll get back to you as soon as I have anything." Mick hangs up.

Mick swears to himself. _Dammit Josef. What the hell were you thinking?_

Mick continues to sit next to Beth hoping for some change. There doesn't seem to be anything he can do for her. She's not waking up. He doesn't know if her body is trying to protect itself or if she's in tandem with Josef and he's in the same shape. It's almost like she is unconscious except for the small whimpers that escape her. He doesn't want to leave her, but if there's any way he can find a way to stop the pain he has to try. If Robert is right his best guess is to find Josef. Mick hears the door. He zips down and opens it. Robert enters with Adam, one of Beth's regular security guys. Adam hands Mick the keys. "It's gassed and ready to go. There is a cooler marked perishable hospital supplies in the back in case he's hurt."

"Thanks." Mick turns to Robert. "Come with me." Robert follows him, up to where Beth is laying. "I can't do a damn thing for her here. It's almost like she's unconscious." He turns to Robert. "Take care of her." Robert nods.

Mick bends over and kisses Beth on the forehead. He moves a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can end this for you." He kisses her again. "I love you."

Mick heads for the stairs. "I'm gone. If you hear anything, call."

Mick is on his way to I-15 headed for Vegas before he knows it. He wonders how far Josef managed to get before he crashed. The road between Los Angeles and Vegas is about 250 miles, a lot of it desert. Mick remembers the last time he was out this way; he was with Lennie and this is way past Victorville. At least it's early in the night. With any luck they he will find him before daybreak."

Josef grasps for conciseness. He knows something bad has happened, but he can't remember what it is. He tries to sense Beth and for a moment there is pain and then nothing. This scares him enough to give him the strength to break through the fog. He opens his eyes and looks around him. He sees the twisted metal all around him and remembers that Beth isn't with him; she is at Mick's. He reaches out for her again, hoping that he was wrong about the pain he felt returning from her, he wasn't. _Damn._ He tries to shut her out but loses consciousness. Later, he fights through again, tries to move his legs and feels white-hot pain. Shit, this is going to take a few days in a freezer and several pints to get healthy again. The question is how to get out of here.

Mick taps his phone. "Ryder?"

"Yea, it's taken some doing, but I found a signal from the car. His cell must be toast. Not getting anything from that. You should come upon the wreckage in about another fifty miles. Mick, I sent out a cleanup crew to take care of the wreckage. If it's bad, it won't be hard to figure out who owns that car. If anyone else finds it, and Josef is alive, they are going to wonder how he walked away from it. Those are questions he's not going to want to answer."

"Good idea. I'll call you when I find something."

Now that Mick doesn't have to look for wreckage, he pushes the accelerator to the floor. He's trying not to follow Josef into the desert landscape.

Robert sits next to Beth. Her arms and legs straighten out and she lets out a scream. It has both he and Bill clamping their hands over their ears to try and block it out. Vamp hearing isn't meant to be subjected to that kind of scream. He looks down as she goes completely limp. Robert hates to see Beth in this kind of pain, but it may mean that Josef is at least still alive if she's feeling something.

A little later he sees her eyes flutter open and she manages to focus on him. "Robert?"

"Ssshhh. You need to keep your strength up. Drink this." Beth drinks the glass of blood.

"Josef… is Josef ok? I need to see him."

Robert watches helplessly as she starts to cry. "I'm sure he's fine. Mick will find him. Now you go back to sleep. I'll wake you if Mick calls."

Beth tries to move but she hurts all over. "Robert, he's not ok. Please, find him. Tell Mick to hurry." She starts whimpering again.

"Beth, I'm going to put you in your freezer. I'll stay close and tell you as soon as we hear from Mick. He'll find Josef, you know he will." Beth nods and Robert strips her out of her clothes and takes her in and puts her in her freezer. He's hoping she will rest easier.

Mick pulls up when he starts to see the litter of twisted metal all over the desert floor. He tries to decide which side of the highway to start on and figures that he'll start on the side with the most debris. It doesn't take long, and he sees the cage the driver sits in and he sees a body inside. Mick can sense Josef is still alive. He jogs over to see how badly he's hurt. Mick kneels next to the cage and sees Josef's eyes flutter open. "Mick?"

"Yea, Josef, it's me. I'm going to get you out of there, but I'm going to go back and get a pint for you first. We need to get the healing started."

Josef nods and passes out again.

Mick gets back to the road where the Escalade is parked, and a large semi pulls up. Victoria jumps down the from the passenger side and comes around to Mick. She can sense Josef. "Well at least he's still alive"

"Yes, but I have a hunch he's going to wish he was dead with Beth gets a hold of him." Mick shakes his head. "I've got to get some blood in him so he can start healing. You better come take a look at the roll cage he's in and see if you have any idea how to get him out. The damn thing is half buried in the sand."

"Be there in a minute." The rest of Victoria's crew pulls up. Mick sees it's more than the usual three of four; this is more like fifteen, must be everyone she employees. She starts giving them orders on the cleanup, while Mick gets the blood out of the back. She returns with a pair of vamps that are huge. Mick looks at them and then looks back at her. "Weightlifters." is all she says. The four of them jog out to where Mick found Josef. Mick reaches through the bars and tries to get Josef to wake up and take the blood. When that doesn't work; Mick pulls a syringe out of his pocket and fills it. He can get in far enough to push the needle into Josef's arm and get him the needed blood. Mick does this a few more times. Victoria and her guys walk around the cage trying to figure out how to get Josef free.

While they continue to look the situation over Mick flips his phone open. "Robert, he's alive but trapped in the wreckage. Ryder called Victoria. She's out here to clean up the wreckage and she and her guys are trying to figure out how to free him. I got a pint into him. How's Beth?"

He watches Victoria and the two men making motions and discussing the situation.

Robert sighs into the phone "At least some good news. Mick, I had to put her in her freezer. She was in so much pain. I've been watching her, and she seems to be a bit better."

"Ok, well if we can get him out and fed hopefully, she will get better. I need to go. Can you call Ryder and update him?"

"Sure."

Robert opens Beth's freezer and sees her give him a weak smile. "Mick found him."

Beth nods and he shuts her freezer door.

Mick turns back to Victoria. Mick sees each of the men taking a hold of a bar on the side of the cage. Mick walks over and Victoria explains, "We think this is the weakest place on the frame. The problem is that it's hard to get traction."

Mick snaps his fingers. "I have an idea. One of you come with me." The larger of the men lets go of the cage and follows Mick to a large boulder. "If we put this between you can you brace against it?"

The man smiles at Mick. "Yep." Is all he says and picks up the huge rock and puts it down between them. They both grasp the bars again and push against the rock from both sides with their legs and pull on the bars. The metal bends easily once they have some leverage.

Victoria moves towards the opening. "Let me see if I can get him out and hand him to you. It's not that big an opening because of the cross braces.

Victoria leans in and sees that Josef's legs are twisted in a couple of directions they weren't meant to go. "Mick, I can get him out; but, man, is it going to hurt."

"Victoria, did I mention that Beth seems to be feeling the same things Josef is?"

"Oh, crap. It can't be helped. I'll do it as gently as I can, but there are no two ways about it, it's going to hurt. You better alert whoever is with her."

Mick calls Robert and explains the situation. "Ok, I'm going to pull her from the freezer. Bill and I will hold on to her so she can't hurt herself. Give us a couple minutes."

Mick relays the information to Victoria who crawls through the hole in the cage. She looks at Mick, and he nods for her to continue. She kneels next to Josef and cuts the seatbelt. He opens his eyes and looks at her. "Hey, Vick."

She smiles at him. "Hey Josef. This is going to hurt." He nods and she puts an arm under his legs and another behind his back and lifts. He lets out a single cry and passes out again. Victoria stands and hands him through the hole in the bars to Mick. Mick turns to find the two weightlifters standing there with a stretcher between them. Mick gently lays Josef down and they carry him back to the Escalade.

Victoria flips the microphone down on her headset and calls for Annie. Mick sees a small compact woman with wild purple hair jogging towards them. Victoria turns to Mick. "I'm sending Annie back with you. She can keep an eye on him and keep him from moving around and keep his IVs full. If Beth is getting feedback off his pain, you won't want to drive any faster than you need to. You don't want him bouncing around. Annie can try to keep him steady."

Mick nods. "Thanks. Let's get him loaded and go."

Robert and Bill hold on tight to Beth, but she doesn't move hardly at all. She seems to have stopped whimpering with pain.

Robert lays her back in her freezer. He answers the ringing phone. "Robert, how did she do?"

"She's actually much better. I think on some level Josef must have realized what was happening and stopped it."

"Good. Do you think you can bundle her up and bring her out to the mansion? He's going to be in his freezer for several days. I'm sure she's going to want to be there so you might as well take her home and put her in her freezer at the mansion."

Robert nods to himself. "We'll meet you there."

xxxxxxxx

Mick goes into the kitchen to find Robert pouring a glass for Beth. He glances at Mick. "I'm sorry for the bad time I gave you over Beth going to live with you. I know the three of you care for each other a great deal, and I should have kept my mouth shut."

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Hey, I'm going home to clean up and change clothes. Can you ask Al if I can borrow one of his guys to drive me home? That way I can pick up my car and not have to worry about having one of Josef's at my place? Also, I'd like to take that up to Beth so I can let her know I'm going to be gone for a while."

Robert nods and hands him the glass. "Done."

Mick climbs the stairs. He finds Beth right where she's been the last twenty-four hours, next to Josef's freezer reading a book. She can't do anything for him, but she won't leave him either. She looks up as he approaches. "You know, if it was you in there I'd still be sitting right here."

Mick smiles at her and hands her the glass. "I know. I'm going home to clean up. I'm going to take care of a few things and then I'll be back. Do you want me to bring you some clothes or anything else? You might try to get a little time in your freezer. You know if he wakes up, you'll feel it."

Beth nods. "I'll try to lay down if I get tired, but so far I'm to wired. You could bring me my laptop and my purse. I'm fine for clothes." He notices she's in a pair of Josef's sweats. He leans down to kiss her cheek, and she turns her head and kisses him on the lips. "Thank you for saving him. It never stops amazing me how wonderful you are. You're my hero." He steps back and smiles a little in surprise. He's never going to quite understand women.

**Xxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight isn't mine. It's just a place I go to play.**

xxxxxx

Beth wakes up in her freezer and tries to remember how she got there. Last thing she remembers was sitting next to Josef's freezer. She can't sense any change from Josef, but she still goes directly to see how he is. She finds Mick sitting in her chair, reading, and a glass of blood next to him. He looks up from his book, "Hi."

Beth looks down through the glass of the freezer and then back at Mick. "Hi. How did I end up in my freezer?"

"I came back, and you were asleep in the chair drooling on yourself. I thought you'd get less messy if you were in a freezer." He laughs at the horrified look on her face.

She laughs "You're evil."

He grins at her. "Nice to see a smile on your face. So, I sat right here and made sure if he woke up, someone would be here to tell you. That way, you could rest. Beth, seriously, even a vamp can only go so long without rest."

The smile is gone, and she watches Josef through the glass. "I know; I can't leave him."

Mick looks down into the freezer, "He should regain consciousness today. His injuries are healing faster all the time. While he hasn't woken up, every once in while I can feel him reaching out, trying to."

Beth smiles at the prospect. "I hope you're right."

Mick is right. About midnight, Mick feels waves of joy radiating out from Beth, and then he senses Josef waking up. Mick and Robert go upstairs to find Josef sitting up in his freezer. Beth is wedged in the freezer with him, hugging him tightly, crying with relief. Josef is trying to hold on to her. He's not sure if she's making him feel better or worse. Mick pulls at her arm. "Beth, he needs to rest, and he's not done healing." She reluctantly lets Mick move her away from Josef. Josef tries to talk, and nothing comes out. Robert hands him a glass of blood. He downs it in one gulp. Mick walks over and removes the IV line from his arm.

Josef smiles at them. "Nice to see you all again, too."

Beth rocks back and forth on her heels, tears streaming down her face. She walks over gently kisses him and leaves the room. Josef sadly watches her leave. Mick looks at Josef. "Nice to have you back. Ah, I should go see how she's doing. She's been sitting here pretty much non-stop since we brought you in."

Mick sees the regret on Josef's face for causing them trouble. He tries to speak, but not much comes out, his voice is a little rusty. Mick holds up his hand. "Don't worry about it. We'll talk later. Just get well."

Mick leaves, to find Beth packing up the few things she has with her. He leans in the doorway and watches her movement. It's like watching a self-contained bomb waiting to explode. Now that Josef is out of the woods and awake, she's switched gears and she's pissed. Mick shrugs; he wouldn't wish this fury on anyone. "You know, we don't have to leave if you don't want to."

"Nope. Time to go. He's awake, and he'll be fine. That's all that matters for now."

Mick hears the 'for now' and shakes his head.

"Ok, let me know when you're ready and we'll leave."

Beth waits for a bit. When she can sense that Josef has gone back to sleep, she walks into his room and looks down at him in the freezer. She stands there watching him, tears splashing down on to his freezer. She dries her eyes and leaves the room, not knowing if she will ever return. After she leaves, Josef opens his eyes and sighs. He has no idea how he's going to fix this.

Xxxxx

Coraline likes her men headstrong and passionate. She thinks about Mick and wonders how she had misjudged him so badly. He was passionate, that was never the problem and, in the beginning, very headstrong. He is very smart and very handsome. All the things any woman would want, but he had a streak of compassion that she had not seen until it was too late. It was what Josef had tried to point out to her when he told her that Mick was going to make a lousy vampire. Even with that, it may have been ok if not for Beth. Coraline hates that Beth is a constant reminder of her failure. Her kidnapping was what turned Mick against her for good. Now, to have that same small child grow up to be his lover makes her blood boil. Beth is right; if not for Coraline she would never have met Mick or Josef.

Coraline hates to admit it, but Lorenzo is starting to grow on her. She's never going to be in love with him, but she'd rather he not ends up dead. Like Beth, she wonders how Lorenzo got to be at the top of his country's gun running and know so little of the world. He seems to be a fast learner, but he has no real idea about vampire culture and the world in general. She watches him sitting across from her on the deck at his apartment. "Lorenzo, besides me and Josef, who is the oldest vampire you have ever met?"

He shrugs. "Myself. Until I came to this country, I was the oldest vampire I had ever even heard of."

"What about your sire?"

"My sire was killed by superstitious natives before she was my age; she was killed just after I was a year old."

Coraline thinks about this for a little while. It explains a lot. "How many vampires did you know before you came to this country?"

"A dozen, who were all much younger than me. To go into Kostan's party and see so many of our kind in one place was amazing."

Coraline moves over and sits in his lap. "I want you to think about something and we will talk about it later. We agree that I am older have more power than you do because of it."

Lorenzo makes a face, but nods.

"Don't go all macho on me darling. It's the way it is with our kind. Part of your problem is your lack of a long-time sire to teach you about vampires and our culture." He starts to interrupt, and she kisses him so he will stop. "I would like to teach you things. Things you didn't have a chance to learn because you have been so isolated from our people. It will help you deal with Josef and Mick and help you gain the power you seek. I know what you want and if you want me to help you, then you will need me to teach you to deal with men such as Josef. You won't like this, but you will never be his equal, he has a hell of a jump on you age-wise, but that doesn't mean you can't best him." _And I can get my revenge in the bargain. _"I have an idea that will snare us a bargaining chip or two. It's time you had a little heart to heart chat with your mother in law."

Lorenzo narrows his eyes at her. "How is it you know so much about these men? You seem to know them well."

Coraline snorts. "I have known Josef almost two hundred years. He was a friend of sorts at one time. As for Mick, well, I was married to him, and I am his sire." Coraline laughs as she hears Lorenzo give out a low growl. "Jealous? Don't be. Mick has made sure to kill any feelings I may have once had for him. He and Josef are both under the spell of that bitch you spoke to the night of the party. All I want is to hurt them like they have hurt me."

Lorenzo shakes his head. "I still do not understand this relationship they have with the woman. It makes no sense to me. If they love her so much, then why share and if they don't, then why defend her? If they care so much, why have they not killed each other? From what I know of them neither would hesitate to kill if the need arose. So, why not kill for her?"

Coraline shrugs. "They are close, closer than most brothers. They know that if either were to harm the other, they would never see her again. It's the only thing that makes any sense to me. Now, you think about what I said. I would like to help you gain the power you desire and inflict a good bit of pain on those three."

Lorenzo nods and gives her a look full of desire. "I will think about it and, as you say, we can talk about it later." He stands up in one smooth motion taking Coralline to bed as she nips and licks at his neck.

Xxxxxxxx

Four days later, Josef is as good as new. He finds Robert in the kitchen. "Has Beth called?"

"I was coming in to tell you she's on her way over. Mick is going to drop her off."

Beth walks in the study and stands in the doorway watching him. Josef leans back in his chair and stares right back at her. Josef smiles to himself when he thinks of the vampires that would wither under such glare. There she is not even blinking, staring right back at him. That fire is one of the things he loves the most about her; this is a woman who will go down fighting.

Slowly, without looking away, he gets up from his chair and approaches her. He gets into her personal space his lips inches from hers. He catches sight of her hand seconds before she connects, and he dodges the slap that was intended for his face. "You, lousy rotten bastard. You think you can charm me after what you did to me? You think so little of me that I will fall into your arms again like nothing happened?"

He lets out a sigh. He knew she was mad; he'd hoped it wasn't going to be this bad. "Beth, I'm sorry you got caught in the backlash of the pain I was in. I shut you out as soon as I could. I'm sorry."

She stands across the room from him, eyes flashing as her control slips back and forth. "I should stake you where you stand."

_Of course, fire has its downside when it's directed at you._

Josef narrows his eyes at her. "What the hell is your problem? I'm the one that spent a week laid up. I'd think you'd be happy to see me alive. I thought you loved me."

Beth turns and walks towards the front door, and he walks after her. He grabs her arm to turn her around to face him and she shows him her fangs. "You touch me, and I'll hurt you. You don't even understand why I'm mad. To hell with you."

Now his temper is starting to get the better of him. "Baby, the day you can hurt me, is the day I'm already dead." But he lets go of her. "I asked this once before, but what the hell is your problem?"

Beth grits her teeth, trying very hard not to scream at him in frustration.

She lets her pain fuel her anger. "You want to know what my problem is? You scared me half to death. I knew something bad had happened to you, and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even tell anyone that you were in trouble. All I could do is feel it. I can't believe after all the crap you and Mick are forever giving me about keeping me safe you do something so stupid."

The fear for him flashes back at her, and she fights to keep it at bay. Josef feels it as it hits her; he feels her fight off the panic before it engulfs her. He watches her and sees her composure is on the verge of crumbling. "You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you. It hurt so much. Mick and Robert thought I was getting feedback from your pain. It wasn't that. I was terrified for you. You were out there alone, we didn't know where, and no one could help you. Josef, you always are telling me that I need to stay safe. That it would kill you if something happened to me, and then you do something this stupid. You know how much it would hurt me if you died, and you don't even give a shit." She starts for the door again. "And you know damn well, I love you."

Josef hears everything she's saying, and the anger is replaced by feelings of guilt for what he'd put her through. He watches as she starts to move towards the door. "Beth, please don't leave. Please don't go. We have to fix this."

She shakes her head and tries to keep walking. He thinks her knees are going to buckle, so he quickly moves to her and scoops her up and sets her on the couch. He sits next to her. He strokes her hair and whispers to her "I'm sorry, for scaring you. You're right. It was stupid, and I should be more careful. I love you. Please forgive me."

"Josef, what were you doing? What were you thinking?"

Josef looks down. He hates admitting that he can have moments when he doesn't have iron control. He doesn't want to tell her about any of it. He sure as hell doesn't want to tell her he was trying to wipe her out of his head for a little while. "I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Bullshit." He hears the anger in her flair up again. "You're always two steps ahead of everyone else. Don't give me that crap."

He looks down for a minute. "You're not going to let me get away without a real answer, are you?"

"No. I need to know you're ok. Josef, you didn't get to four hundred by being stupid. This isn't like you. If Mick and Ryder hadn't been able to get you on the GPS, we might have lost you. Hell, no one would have even known anything was wrong if I hadn't gone into a tailspin. You could have sat there in the sun, hurt without any blood until you combusted into vamp dust. Mick told me how they found you. You were trapped, too hurt to help yourself."

Josef makes a mental note to kick Mick's ass.

He takes a deep breath. "Sometimes, when I get to my limit, I do this; I get in a car and drive as fast as I can. I get in the fastest car I own and push it to the limit. If it hadn't been for the damn gopher it would have been fine." He looks at her and can see her anger rising. He puts a finger to her lips to quiet her. "Look, I know it's stupid and dangerous, but it's the only way I can block out whatever is making life crazy. I usually do it once and everything is fine, then I can face whatever put me in that car in the first place."

She looks at him sadly. "Like me."

"Yes, baby, like you. It's all right now though. I'm fine, and I won't do it again." _At least for a couple years_.

Beth leans her forehead against his shoulder, trying to think this through. Josef leans away from her a little and puts his fingers under her chin. He looks deep into her eyes. She can see the desire in his eyes. He wants her so much. He leans in and kisses her. Beth realizes what's happening and puts her hand against his chest to break the kiss. She shakes her head. "No."

Josef can sense that she wants him as much as he wants her. He doesn't understand and looks at her in confusion. She's never said no to him before. "Beth, are you still mad? Can't you forgive me?"

"It's not that. Josef, remember, I don't live here anymore; I'm not with you. For the first time ever, it would feel wrong and I won't have that. I love you too much and I love Mick too much for that."

He lets out a soft groan. "Remind me again, whose idea it was for you to leave me?"

She smiles at him. "Yours. You were doing what was best for everyone, remember?"

He shakes his head. "What a dumb shit." He smiles tenderly at her. "I'm never that selfless. Mick must have caught me on an off day." He's glad to see she's smiling at him again, and the anger seems to have evaporated. "Forgive me for being an idiot?"

She caresses his face. "As long as I know you're going to be ok. You promise me that no matter what, the next time you get the urge to do this you'll call me first. I may not be able to talk you out of it, but at least I'll know you're out there and can make sure we don't lose you in the desert."

He nods. "Ok, I promise, if you don't tell anyone that I do this, not Mick and not Robert. They don't need to know this was anything other than a one-time incident."

Beth nods. "That's fine; this is between us. Now you're going to be okay?"

Josef takes a deep breath. "Yes, I'll be fine." He gives her a smile full of desire. "Although I'd be better if I could have what I want." He looks at her speculatively, trying to decide if she's going to try and slap him again, and gives a mental shrug. "Besides I know you're not sleeping with Mick, yet."

Beth narrows her eyes at him. "How?"

He smiles at her. "I, both of us, will always know. It's a territorial thing with male vampires."

Beth smirks at him, "Well, the operative word in your sentence is, yet."

Josef flinches. "I guess I had that coming."

She nods. "Yes, you did."

She looks at him and softly he hears her say. "I might get to that point if some pain in the ass four-hundred-year-old problem child would straighten up and fly right." Beth gently strokes his face. "Josef, I love you, but if I sleep with you now…. then we go back to where we were before, only worse, and you know it would end really badly. Please…. Let's finally let go for a year. It's time."

He sighs. "Alright."

"You'll stay alive so I can come back to you? No more stupid stunts?"

Josef grabs her and lets out a small growl and kisses her. She returns the kiss and when they break apart, she tenderly smiles at him. "Good-bye Josef. I love you and, yes, you're forgiven."

He watches her leave. He realizes that, for the first time in four hundred years, time and the future need to be considered. They need to be counted for something besides money and power

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**xxxxxxxx**

Mick decides it's time to do something to clear up the problem between Beth and Jenny. First, he needs to talk to Jenny and find out what started this.

Mick walks up, asks for Jenny at the door, and Aldrich grunts. "Go on in." Mick wanders down the hall and smiles when he sees Jenny. "Mick, nice to see you. Heard you were back in town. Come; sit at the bar with me. Have a scotch." She smiles at him slyly, "Heard you were back on tap."

He looks at her questioningly "From?"

Jenny laughs. "Mick, my friend, the freshies adore you for a reason, and they do love to talk."

Mick looks a little embarrassed and Jenny laughs at him. "So, can I offer you more to drink then just a scotch? How about some A negative, fresh from the source?"

"Maybe later. I want to talk to you about something else, something to do with Josef."

Jenny looks uncomfortable. "Ah, yea. I sort of talked out of turn."

"I'm not worried about Josef. You two can work out your own problems. I'm more concerned about Beth. Whatever you said to him, he told her, and she's pissed." Jenny starts to interrupt, and Mick stops her. "Listen, she's living with me and I want to bring her here. She's never fed from any freshies but Josef's girls. She's just over a year old, and I wanted to be the one to bring her here, but whatever you said has got her madder than hell."

Jenny sighs. "I heard you were in New York, going through the local female vamp population. I heard Beth was living with Josef." She shrugs "I called and gave him hell for making you leave and living with Beth. He set me straight, but by that time the damage was done."

Jenny narrows her eyes at Mick. "If Beth is living with you, what's it to her, what I said to Josef?"

"Well for one thing he's her sire. Look, it's complicated, but she is very protective of both of us. She's not too happy with the idea of anyone giving Josef or me a bad time."

Jenny reluctantly nods her head. "Ok, I'll give her that. Why do I have the feeling, though that there is more to it than that?"

"There is, but it's nobody's business. All three of us are happy and that is all that matters."

Jenny sighs, "What can I do to fix this?"

"Call Josef and apologize."

"I did a couple weeks ago. Maybe you could get Josef to mention it to Beth."

"That was about the time she was moving back in with me, so he didn't get a chance to tell her."

"You know, I wondered why he seemed distracted when I called. Do I have to start worrying about Josef now? What is it with this particular woman and you two?" Jenny gently puts her hand on his arm. "If she's anything like Coraline, please don't; if she's playing you two off of each other…."

Mick jerks his arm away and lets out a low growl as he flashes his fangs at her. He turns and starts to walk away. Jenny is in front of him in a flash, with her hand on his chest trying to stop him. "I'm sorry. I don't know her and apparently, I made another bad assumption. Please let me apologize before this gets out of hand. I should not have compared her to Coraline."

Mick looks at her warily, "Can we go to your office?"

"Yes, of course."

Mick follows her to the office where they both sit. "You're the second female vamp I've had jump to a bunch of conclusions about a woman that neither of you knows. It's starting to piss me off." She starts to interrupt, and he growls, so she shuts up. Jenny admits that she wouldn't care if this was most people, but she'd always had a soft spot for Mick and Josef. She likes their bond. You see so little of that in this community. It shows insight, she thinks, into both their personalities.

She pulls on his hand. "I said I was sorry. Mick, come on."

Mick sighs, "I suppose this will get out sooner or later. I would like you to keep it to yourself, until I can talk to Josef and Beth."

Jenny nods at him to continue.

"We worked out an arrangement, - we had to. The way we were going was killing all three of us. Beth lived with Josef for a year and now she's going to live with me for a year, and then back to Josef for a year and on…. until one of us calls it quits."

Jenny sits there smiling. "I have got to meet this woman. She's got the two most eligible vamps in the state taking turns from one year to the next for her?"

Mick laughs. "You know, you could ask her about it. She would tell you both of us are crazy because there is absolutely nothing special about her. I know one thing, if she thought either of us would be happier with someone else that would be fine with her. She just wants us to be happy. She loves us both very much. How do you argue with a woman who loves you that much? No, this one is about as far away from Coraline as you can get."

Mick continues, "And no, you don't have to worry about either of us." _Now that Josef's gotten the worst of it out of his system. _"Both of us will be fine. He knows in a year she'll back with him. It's nice to have something to look forward to, I would imagine especially, if you're four hundred years old"

Jenny looks puzzled "Why keep this quiet? Who cares what anybody thinks?"

Mick looks ruefully at her. "Probably me. Beth is very much like Josef. I doubt if it would bother her in the least. Josef won't care, but I owe him a heads up because of his position in the community."

Jenny shrugs, "Fine with me. Now, on to fixing things with Beth. Call Josef. Ask him about what he wants to tell people. While you're at it, ask him to tell Beth that I apologized so she can come to lunch or whatever."

Mick smiles, "I'll do that. I'll call you when I get things straightened out." He heads home.

Xxxxx

Mick gets to the apartment and finds a woman waiting for him in front of his office. He doesn't want to do this now, but he can sense her distress.

Beth is back in her office trying to find an angle on Castillo and Coraline. She wants to run a couple of ideas by Mick and heads down to his office. She so deep in thought that she doesn't try to sense if he has a client. She's surprised when she enters the office. There's a beautiful dark-haired woman is sitting across from him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't think." And she starts to back out of the office. Mick gets up and beckons her back into the room. Mick puts his hands on her shoulders and looks closely at her. "Beth, this is Julia Tejada she would like to hire me."

Beth takes an involuntary step back and her eyes get big, her hand flies to her mouth. The woman looks down at her hands folded in her lap and then looks up at Beth. "I'm sorry for what my husband did to Mr. Lindsey. I read from the papers that you were going to be engaged. I'm so sorry."

Beth is speechless. She turns to Mick. "Mrs. Tejada would like me to find her daughter."

Mick watches Beth and realizes this has hit her very hard. He gathers her into his arms and holds her. He feels her shaking and grabs the chair for her to sit on. He gently takes Beth's hand and moves her to the chair. He kneels next to her. "Baby, are you ok?"

Beth's head snaps around, and he sees tears in her eyes. Mick stands up. "I'm sorry Mrs. Tejada, but I won't be able to help you."

Beth can feel the woman's sorrow as she stands to face Mick. "I understand. Thank you for your time."

Beth finally comes out of her shock. "Stop." Mick and Julia stop and turn to her. "It's…. It's ok. I'm ok. Mick you need to find her daughter. It was such a shock."

Mick kneels next to her chair. "Are you sure? If this is going to hurt you, I won't do it."

She smiles at him. "Of course. It blindsided me." Beth looks at Mrs. Tejada and takes a deep breath. "I should warn you in the interest of full disclosure, you may not want Mick to work for you. I'm a reporter. I'm going after your son-in-law."

Julia smiles a frozen dead smile. "I hope you nail him. That animal has taken my daughter somewhere, and I haven't seen her in more than a year. I'm so afraid for her. Ms. Turner, I don't care what you write about that pig if the two of you can find my daughter."

Beth looks at Mick with a look that says it all. She can't wait to work on this with him.

Mick clears his throat and turns to Julia. "I guess that settles it. We'll look for your daughter. I'll need a picture and as much information as you can give us."

Julia goes into her purse and comes out with a picture. "This was taken the day of her wedding, so it's the most recent picture I have. This is my Elaina. She was 22 when her father bargained away her future for power." Beth can hear the bitterness in the woman's voice.

Beth shakes her head and looks at Julia, "Why…. Why did your husband do such an awful thing?"

Julia shakes her head. "He was not always such a terrible person. When Elaina was born, she was the joy of his life, but money and power corrupted him beyond recognition. Elaina was a sheltered child. So beautiful and full of life but sheltered. Because of what her father did for a living, he never let her go anywhere without a bodyguard. she was even driven to and from school. When I realized what he had in store for her, I tried to take her and escape, but I was blocked at every turn. Then I heard my husband assuring this man that Elaina was a virgin. It seemed so important the way he talked on the phone." Julia shakes her head. "There was a boy, that Elaina had gone to school with that she cared for very much…." Julia crosses herself. "God forgive me. I told her to sneak out and sleep with the boy. I thought if she wasn't a virgin, he would not want her." Julia lets out a sob. "My husband found out what was to happen, and he had the boy killed. I caused that boy's death."

Julia sits in the chair and silently cries for the boy who loved her daughter. "The day of the wedding, Lorenzo" Julia spits out his name, "got off the plane with his own priest. I do not even know if he was a real priest."

Mick interrupted, "Do you remember his name?"

"I have it on the marriage license. I can call you with it. The wedding was taking place about the same time as those men were killing Mr. Lindsey." Julia shakes her head. "That night my husband was killed." Julia glances at Mick. "The next day Lorenzo and my daughter were gone. I haven't seen her since. It's been over a year and I haven't seen her. I have called him and called him, and he won't even let me talk to her. Mr. St. John, I came to you because I read in the paper how hard you tried to save Mr. Lindsey's life. I hoped you would help me get my daughter back and rid the world of another evil, like my husband." Mick wonders if somehow Julia Tejada knows that he killed her husband.

Mick and Beth look at each other. Mick can see unshed tears in the eyes of both women. Beth nods to him, and Mick turns to Julia. "Mrs. Tejada, I'll do everything I can to try to find Elaina. I'll start checking out any properties he has, any place he could be holding her. I'll warn you, though, it could take a while to find her if we have to tail him for several days and check out each place."

Julia shakes her head. "As long as someone is looking. It's more than I had before." She stands to leave. "Thank you both." and they watch as she leaves.

Beth stares into the distance. "You know, something is bothering me."

Mick nods for her to continue. "All the information I have on Castillo says that in his country he has done fine for himself, in a thug sort of way. He worked his way up from a gang leader to this hotshot gunrunner. So, how did he misjudge the entire conversation with Josef? I mean, the things he said, the things he did were just plain stupid. How is it that this Castillo, is the same one that worked his way up from the mean streets of his very dangerous county?"

Mick smiles at her, "I love the way your mind works. Good question. Either he has never been in the presence of any vampire as old and powerful as Josef and it threw him off. Or he's not who he says he is."

Beth laughs. "Wouldn't it be funny if he were an imposter? I would love for him to be an imposter. We could find the real Castillo and let him take care of this one. Somehow, in thinking back, I think it's the other. He is full of self-importance and ego. He was mad that he didn't impress me, and then when he met Josef you could see that he was out of his league. Maybe he's only used to dealing with humans."

Beth turns back to Mick. "Do you think Elaina is still alive?"

Mick nods, "I do."

Beth sees a funny look on his face. "Why are you so sure?"

"Because she is a virgin. It's the only thing keeping her alive."

Beth takes a deep breath. "Ok, this is some vampire thing nobody's mentioned to me, isn't it?"

Mick nods. "It's not that unusual for vampires, especially males, to want the blood of virgin human females. The thought is that the blood is purer and tastes better." Mick smiles at her. "Personally, I've always thought it mattered more what emotions were in the blood." Beth can tell he's remembering feeding from her when she was still human.

"Do you wish I were still human, so I still tasted like I did then?"

Mick shakes his head and hugs her to him. "No."

Beth looks up at him and smiles. "So, because Elaina is a virgin, you think he's keeping her for his private personal freshie." Something occurs to Beth. "Are Josef's girls all virgins?"

Mick hesitates for a beat, and she has her answer. Mick shrugs. "The bottom line with Josef's girls is they are all volunteers. None of them is being held against their will and yes, Josef likes his girls to be virgins." Mick smiles, "At least in the beginning."

Beth silently laughs and thinks of the conversation she is going to have with Josef.

Mick shakes his head and decides next time he talks to Josef he'd better give him a heads up. This is one bit of information she's not going to forget. This is one discussion he's sure she's going to want to have with Josef. _Better him than me_

Xxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**xxxxxxx**

Beth wakes with a little start, as she reaches out with her senses, she finds Mick, she immediately relaxes. She isn't quite used to the apartment. The overall vibe in the apartment is so different than the thrum of Josef's house. She thinks that's what is throwing her off. At Mick's everything feels much more laid back and relaxed. Not that she's complaining it's just different.

She always felt safe and loved with Mick before she was turned. Now that he's come to grips with her being a vamp, she feels that way again. She will miss Josef, but if she knows he's alive and well, she's fine. He promised her no more stupidity. She smiles to herself. She'll have him back again in a year. She shakes her head and studies her life in absolute wonder. She has no idea how she ended up in love with these two incredible men, but she is going to love them and enjoy it.

Now they need to get past this latest trouble with Castillo. It's been a couple weeks and they don't have much more than they did before. From what Josef's men have said, Coraline and Castillo are having a fling. Nothing out of the ordinary is going on, - well, out of the ordinary for Coraline. _Bitch._ Josef has decided that it would be best to kill Castillo and make sure Coraline knows she could be next. Beth votes for outright killing them, but Mick wants to know what the end game is. For now, they agree to do it Mick's way; especially since they are now looking for Elaina. Beth plans to do research into all the properties and holdings of Castillo and Tejada. She wants to see if she can narrow down the search. Beth reaches out to sense Mick and smiles when she hears the shower.

Mick gets up and decides that a shower is in order. He senses Beth is awake, but doesn't hear her padding around yet, so he goes and turns on the water and gets in. He lets out a small sigh. Things finally seem to be settling down to something resembling normal. Beth and Josef have finally gotten over saying good-bye. It's never that easy with either of them, not that you'd ever get either of them to admit it. He smiles ruefully, when he thinks about it, he isn't exactly a walk in the park when it comes to saying good-bye either.

He is shampooing his hair and he hears the shower door open and feels her hand skimming across his chest. He smiles to himself. It hasn't been easy, he wants her so much; but he's been holding back from Beth, waiting for her to come to him. After all the turmoil with Josef, he needs her to come to him, to want him. Mick sticks his head under the water to rinse the soap out of his eyes, so he can see the beauty before him.

Fangs slowly retract as breathing becomes normal again. He still holds her close to him, not wanting to let her go. Beth looks deep into his eyes, all her love for him plainly visible. He feels that emotional connection, they once so shared, open to him again. "I love you so much."

Mick puts his forehead against hers. "I love you too. It's so nice to have you back home again."

Xxxxxx

Elaina paces the room like a caged cat. She's being held in a new place. Late last night two of her guards came to her room and blindfolded her and then one handcuffed her to himself. They drove her to a new house. She has no idea where she is, but it is out away from LA, she is sure of that. She is in an upstairs room with only one window that is sealed shut. She thinks about breaking the window. She is up three stories. Even if she does manage to get through it there is no way for her to get down. She decides right then and there that every day she will try to find a way out of this mess. When she was first thrown into this marriage to this monster, she was so frightened. She let the situation overpower and dominate her. No more of that. She realizes that there will be no help. If she's going to be free of this terrible nightmare, she'd better start using her head. When she knows her husband and his kind are asleep, she looks over every nook and cranny trying to figure out a way out. She watches her guards and keeps note of when they change and if they are the same ones all the time or different. She will pay attention to every little detail she can to figure out how to get out of her small prison. She is not going to depend on help that isn't going to come.

It has been 10 days since her bastard husband has come to feed on her. He will return any day now. He never lets it go longer than 14 days. The marks in her neck never heal, and he uses the same ones to drink from every time. At first, she thought he would have taken her to his bed. Then she realized why it was so important that she be a virgin when he married her. She thought it was some macho idea of purity of his woman. She now realizes it was purity all right, but it was purity of her blood he desires. Once she realized that all she is to him is a tasty snack, she knew that he was never going to let her go. It will always be as it is now. She'll be damned if she is going to live out her days locked in a room being a fancy appetizer for him and who knows who else.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mick speed dials Josef's number. He hasn't seen Josef since the wreck. He wants to see his old friend and make sure that they are okay now that Beth has moved to Mick's. He knows Josef will be able to tell that Mick and Beth are sharing a bed again, but it can't be helped. He's not going to avoid Josef for the next year, just like he won't when she's back living at Josef's. It's something that they are both going to have to live with.

Josef looks at the ringing phone and flips it open. "Mick."

"Josef, how are you feeling?"

"Good as new. What's up? Is Beth alright?"

"Yea, she's fine. I was wondering if I could stop by. Last time I saw you, you were still flat on your back."

"Sure."

Mick parks at Josef's and walks up to the front door. He starts to knock, and Josef opens the door. "Please, now that Beth isn't living here, can you please stop knocking? Let's try and work some things back to where they use to be."

Mick smiles, "Sure." Mick follows Josef into the house and into Josef's study.

Josef stands at the bar and pours himself a scotch. "You want a drink?"

"Sure. Half and half."

"Really? Half and half?" Josef starts to laugh. Mick tries to look offended, but soon he's laughing as well. Josef pours Mick a half scotch, half blood and passes it down the bar.

Josef shakes his head, "You said Beth is fine."

"Yea, I actually wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. First off, I'm tired of defending you and Beth for my mistakes over the last year. I need to know if you have a problem with anyone knowing about the arrangement we have. I've had two different female vamps get nasty about either you or Beth, or both. If this becomes a trend it's going to be tiresome."

Josef thinks about it for a minute and gives a mental shrug. "No, not a problem for me. I doubt Beth will care either, but you'll have to ask her. Who is giving you a hard time?"

"Today it was Jenny, a few months ago Victoria. In addition, Beth won't go near Jenny's because you told her that Jenny was nasty to you about my leaving."

Josef snorts. "I realized too late how stupid it was to tell Beth. I was still kind of pissed when I saw her after talking to Jenny. You know how she is; she wouldn't let it go until she found out who I was mad at and why."

"Can you see if you can fix it? I'd like to take her to Jenny's. You know, besides you and me, she doesn't ever have any contact with any other vampires. We need to do something about that" and before Josef can protest, Mick adds "and Robert, Jack and Al don't count. You know as well as I do, she needs to start feeling comfortable around our own kind. This cocoon you and I have wrapped her in isn't good for her. I know vamps tend to be solitary, but she is more social by nature, and this could be good for her."

Josef sighs. "You're right. She does need to get out and meet others." Josef smiles. "The problem is she needs to be watched and kept out of trouble. Are you going to let her feed off a human male if she wants? Her curiosity being what it is, sooner or later, she is going to want to try one. If you don't want to, you can ask her to hold off until she comes back here."

"Actually, that was the whole point of taking her to Jenny's."

Josef lets out a low whistle. "Boy, you have come a long way." He laughs "It's about damn time."

"Yea, yea. Will you call Beth and explain about Jenny?"

"No problem, and Mick, I'll take care of Victoria. I've known her even longer than I've known Jenny. I need to call her anyway and thank her for helping to get me out of the desert."

Mick starts to laugh. "While I'm here I need to give you a heads up. Be prepared to have a discussion with Beth about the fact that the girls are virgins, and why you like it that way." Mick can't help but laugh at Josef's scowl. "I'm sure she has a few questions, and you know Beth, she's not going to forget either."

Josef narrows his eyes at Mick "Interesting conversations you have at your place." Josef shakes his head and snort at Mick. "You remember, I know a lot of things about you too. You keep giving me up, and two can play that game. Another thing, when I get my ass in a sling, I would appreciate it if you would not tell Beth how bad it is. Telling her how you found me in the desert was not a good idea. "

"Josef, a situation came up and I had to explain about some vampires liking virgins better. I swear you could see the gears working in her head and she asked me point blank about the girls. There was nothing I could do, short of lying to her. As for the desert, I'm pretty sure I wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know."

"In the future, let's see if we can keep information about one of us being hurt to a minimum. It scares the hell out of her, and I hate that."

Mick snorts. "Kind of hard to do when she's so connected to both of us. It's weird, but sometimes I swear it's a form of vampire hyper empathy or ESP or something."

"She hasn't talked to you about her telepathy, has she?"

Mick looks at Josef questioningly. "No, this is the first I'm hearing about it. She's telepathic?"

Josef nods. "Yes, we figured it out just before she moved out, so I haven't gotten a chance to test her. She might also be an empath." Josef stands and paces. "This is more than your average vampire ESP as you put it. It varies in degrees. Most vampires have at least a little touch of it, but the three of us all have much more than most. It's that vamp appeal you're always alluding to. It manifests itself in different ways. With Beth it's how she connects with the people she loves. Because of that here telepathy at least with you and I will be strong." Mick hears Josef hesitate for a second and then there is a small smile on his face. "It's also why some things with Beth are better than they are with anyone else. The emotional pull is amazing."

Mick smiles, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

Josef continues, "With you, it's that ability you have to see the past, and some day, the future." Mick looks surprised, and Josef adds. "With me it's the ability to understand vamps, and humans alike, and to control many of them. I've always been able to do this, but it's gotten easier as my power has increased through age." Josef laughs, "It's one of the reasons that money and power come to me easier than others." Something occurs to Josef. "Mick, I don't know if you realize this, but you need to be careful with that looking into the past and future." Mick nods for him to continue. "As you age, those abilities are going to become more powerful, stronger. You need to learn to handle them carefully. You don't want them to overwhelm you." Mick nods his agreement.

"With Beth, I thought that the connection was only because I'm her sire, and it would fade with time. After what happened when I wrecked the car, I don't think so anymore. I look back and realize she shared the same connection with you before she shut you out when you left her." Josef glances at Mick. "And does again, now. I don't think she understand that the connections she shares with us is different than what others have with each other. I don't know if she would have this same connection with any lover she has," Josef looks at Mick ruefully. "I'd like to think this is unique to her relationship to us because we also have more of the ability than most vampires." Mick hears Josef give a small growl. "And I don't want to find out either."

Mick whole-heartedly agrees with that sentiment.

"She also needs to learn to control it. If she had control, she would have saved herself a lot of pain when I wrecked the Ferrari. She could have shut me out and not had to wait for me to do it. The only time I've ever seen her do anything with it was when she shut you out because she was furious and hurt. I don't even know if it was a conscience decision or her mind protecting her."

"You know, part of the time you were hurt, she almost shut down. I wondered at the time if her body wasn't trying to protect her. Josef, she wasn't like this until after she was turned."

"That's because her senses amp up whatever abilities she already has, you know how it works. In fact, it might explain why you spent twenty-two years making sure she was safe. The pull was there, but she was human, so it wasn't strong enough for most vamps to feel it. You had been exposed to her on an emotional level, thanks to Coraline and so you were drawn in. Because she was a child, the overwhelming need to protect is what you felt." Josef looks over at Mick and shrugs. "I'm talking off the top of my head, theorizing, but she does have a lot of vamp appeal. She needs to understand how others are going to react to it. Her only real exposure to vamps has been around those who are loyal. They would never dream of causing her distress."

Mick shakes his head. "That can't be right. I mean Coraline hates Beth, there are vamps that don't like her."

Josef starts to laugh. "Oh, and let's not forget Castillo. The funny thing is it would also explain why he gave himself away the night of the party. He had no intention of speaking to her, but he got pulled in. We'll have to watch her over time and see if she shows any more abilities that can be associated with this. She's so young almost anything could crop up later."

Mick smiles. "Maybe that's why we are able to have this arrangement without killing each other. Maybe it's her keeping us in line without our knowing it."

Josef shakes his head. "Don't even say that out loud. If anyone thought, she could exert that kind of control over others… such a young age… not good."

Mick rolls his eyes. "I was kidding. I don't think she can do that" and before Josef can say anything Mick adds. "But I won't mention it again. I know you're right."

Mick finishes the last of his drink and sets down his empty glass. He smiles at Josef. "It is nice that you're up and moving again."

Josef shakes his head. "Don't go getting sentimental on me." Mick notices the small smile behind his words. Josef isn't good with much emotion, unless it's coming from Beth. Mick smiles at him and claps him on the back. "Take it easy Josef. I'll talk to you later."

Josef watches Mick leave. He thinks about what Mick said about Beth keeping them from killing each other. Josef knows he is wrong. Even now, Josef can feel the urge to kill Mick. The alpha male predator is the center of who Josef is. Even now he is wondering…. _'Why is Mick still alive? Why he is bedding my mate?'_ If Beth's other lover were anyone but Mick, he would be dead by now. She would not be able to stop Josef from killing him. But it is Mick and Josef will keep the predator at bay for his friend, his brother.

Josef sighs, and decides it's time to get on with life. He knows that one of the reasons that Mick was here is because they are both still worried about him. It's time to get out and have some fun. If he doesn't get his act together Beth is going to be on his doorstep with a stake in her hand. Sitting around for a year waiting for Beth is not his style anyway. He smirks when he thinks of a couple of nice brunettes he knows. He smiles when he realizes that, like Mick, there will be no blonds in his bed, everything but blonds. _Damn that woman_.

**Xxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Julia stares at the man before her. She realizes there is something very different about him, but she doesn't know what it is. The feeling frightens her, not for herself, but for Elaina. She is terrified to think what this monster may have done to her daughter. "Can I see her now? I did as you asked. I went and spoke Mr. St. John. You said I could see Elaina if I did as you said."

Julia jumps when a woman walks out of the shadows. She had no idea the woman was even there. Julia eyes her as you would any dangerous predator. Coraline walks over to Julia. "I want to know what was said."

Julia hears the edge of anger in this woman's voice. She decides she will do and say whatever she must to get Elaina away from these people. "I did as Mr. Castillo asked. I went to Mr. St. John and asked him to find Elaina for me. At first, he wasn't going to do it because it hurt Ms. Turner, but she insisted that he take the case."

Castillo and Coraline glance at each other, and Julia watches as they smile. "Ms. Turner was there?"

Julia thinks of the nice woman and feels sorry for what she's doing to her and Mr. St. John. "Yes, she was the reason he agreed to take the case. She felt sorry for me."

Coraline laughs. "Oh, this is perfect." Coraline nods to Lorenzo. "I think she deserves her reward, don't you?"

Julia shudders at his smile. "Oh, yes. She has done very well."

"Come, Julia. My men will escort you to see Elaina."

Julia hugs her daughter as the door slams behind her. She stands back and looks at her. "Elaina, you look so pale. What has he done to you?"

"Oh, Mama, he is a monster, a real one. He sucks my blood. He is a vampire."

Julia looks at her daughter, wondering if she is feverish. She puts her hand to her forehead like she did when Elaina was small. "You don't seem feverish."

Elaina realizes her mother doesn't understand that she's telling her is the truth. "Mama look at this." Elaina moves her hair away from her neck and her mother sees two puncture wounds on her daughter's neck.

Julia's eyes get big. "Mother of God," she gasps.

"He comes to me and uses the same spot over and over, so they never quite heal." Her mother crosses herself. She realizes that she's helped them set a trap for the only person that could save them. Julia shakes her head. _What have I done? I've doomed us all._

xxxxxx

Mick takes Beth's hand and walks her over to the couch and she snuggles up next to him. "A few things—First, Josef tells me you are telepathic?"

She scrunches her nose at him. "Josef and I only did it the one time, and I was excited at the time but…"

"But?" he asks.

"But what if it was a fluke and I can't do it again? I could only do it because Josef is my sire and once, I get better at being away from him it will go away?"

Mick smiles at her. "Josef thinks you'll be able to do it with us. It could be that you can only do it with vampires that have extra talents, but you'll never know if you don't try."

"What if I hurt you?"

Mick shakes his head. "Josef would have said something if he thought it would be a problem." Mick rubs her cheek with the back of his hand. "If you can get good at this both Josef and I would know you have one more thing to help us keep you safe. Please try."

Beth sighs. She doesn't want to tell Mick she's afraid she won't be able to do it with him and how upset she's going to be if that's the case. She also knows he's not going to let it go. She closes her eyes. _Mick?_

He grins at her _I heard that, and I love you._

Beth laughs. The relief clear on her face.

Mick hugs her. "We'll practice a little bit every day. How's that sound."

She smiles. _Good_

Mick braces himself for the next thing. "Next thing. I need to know if you have any problems with anyone in the community knowing about our arrangement."

Beth shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me." Then she laughs, "I bet Josef doesn't care either, and the only one a little twitchy about this is you."

He shrugs at her and smiles, "So, can we talk about Jenny's again?"

Beth looks at him suspiciously. "You know it's interesting that you would ask me about Jenny. Josef called to tell me that she apologized the day I moved out."

Mick smiles at her, "I went to see Jenny to find out what the hell went on, and she told me she had already apologized to Josef. I went to see Josef and talked to him about it, and he said he would call you and explain. What did Josef tell you?"

"Before we get to that, you said you saw Josef. How was he?"

Mick smiles. This was one of the reasons he went to see Josef. He knew she was still worried about him. "He's good. He's healed up, and he's back to his old self. He seemed much more…. Josef like, then he has in a while."

Beth lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. That's good to hear. I talked to him when he called about Jenny, but you know; it's not the same as seeing someone. Especially Josef, he's like someone else I know, good at hiding his feelings."

Mick gives her a 'who me?' look. "Now back to Jenny, what did Josef tell you?"

"He said that the three of you were friends. That Jenny was concerned about you and she was pissed that you had left town, so she was taking it out on Josef. She called back and said she was sorry."

"So?"

Beth brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. "Just because Josef is forgiving, doesn't mean I have to be. I don't know this woman. Why should I be nice?"

Mick looks at her skeptically. She sounds very sullen and it bothers him. She's rolled herself into a ball in front of him. And as cute as she looks sitting that way, in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a tank top. It suggests that she's protecting herself, but from what? "Beth? Come on what's going on? It's not like you to hold a grudge over something like this." He reaches out trying to get a sense of her mood. "Are you afraid of going to Jenny's?"

He watches her and she won't look at him. "I'm not afraid of anything."

He smiles. "How about if I rephrase that? Are you nervous about the idea of feeding from a human other than Josef's girls? It's ok, if that's what's bothering you."

She mumbles something into her knees that even Mick can't catch with his vamp hearing. He makes her look at him. "What?"

"I don't want to embarrass you or Josef by doing something stupid. I mean, I know there's a lot I don't know, and you and Josef are the only vamps I know. I'm sort of uncomfortable being around others. I'm still more comfortable around humans than I am other vamps. I know that's weird."

"You're not going to embarrass us. You need to get out and be with others of our own kind. Which is exactly why I wanted you to do this, and why I want you to meet Jenny. You don't have to feed if you don't want. As your sire, Josef has gotten to teach you so much and be with you when you learned things. I wanted to be the one to do this with you. If it's outside of your comfort zone that's fine, it's not that big a deal."

Beth realizes it is a big deal. Oh, not in the overall scheme of things, but a big deal to Mick. He's just gotten past his personal vampire self-loathing after twenty some years. He's finally back to feeding from freshies. For him to want to take her to meet his friend and help Beth to get use to feeding from strangers is important to him. It is something she does need to learn, and he wants to be the one to do this with her. Beth thinks about it and nods. "I'll go, and I'll be nice. We'll see about the rest. How's that?"

She watches as his face brighten. "Great. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

Mick goes to his office to call Jenny and tell her peace has been achieved, and they will be there the next night.

"So, all is forgiven, and we'll come over tomorrow night."

"Mick, I'm really looking forward to meeting Beth."

"Josef and I have sort of overprotected her. She's never fed from a freshie other than Josef's girls and she's friends with them. She's nervous about being around other vampires and being expected to feed in a situation she isn't used to."

Jenny snorts at him. "Let me guess, you and Josef, oh, and Josef's staff are the only vampires she even knows."

Mick sighs, "Yes, you get the picture. Well, she did meet my psycho ex-wife and get to know her well enough to stake her."

Jenny laughs, "I like this girl more and more. Anybody who would stake Coralline has to be a good judge of character. Mick, you leave it to me. I know she's only a year old, and she's still sort of skittish. We'll make this a positive experience for her so you can bring her back." Jenny laughs, "Maybe if I can hook both of you; you can drag Josef over here. Now that would make my day. We'll see you and Beth tomorrow." And she hangs up.

xxxxxxxx

So, here they are out in front of Jenny's. Beth is beautiful in a soft summer dress and sandals. She looks the place over, taking everything in. She isn't sure what she was expecting, but this wasn't it. This is very modern and nice but has touches of the past. As they walk in, Mick stops in front of very tall, husky vampire at the entrance. Aldrich, this is Beth, Beth this giant is Aldrich, he mans the door and bounces anyone who gets out of hand. Beth smiles up at him. "Hi,"

Aldrich grins back at her. "Hi, yourself." He glances at Mick. "Jen's waiting for you. She's going to make sure you girl here has a nice time."

Mick takes Beth's hand and they pass Aldrich and enter the club. She notices nice antiques are scattered about. Some artwork of the area from the last several decades. Very nice décor, Beth thinks. They get farther in and there is a pretty woman with long brown hair and blue eyes waiting for them. Jenny watches her as they walk in. Beth may not think there is anything special about herself, but Jenny can see from Mick's eyes he does. Jenny can feel the nervousness from the girl, even with Mick by her side. Jenny walks forward to meet them. Mick makes the introductions. "Beth, this is Jenny. Jenny, this is Beth." Beth is more nervous than she anticipated, but she manages a smile, and says hi.

Jenny tries to be as disarming as possible. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She takes Beth's arm and guides her over to a nice corner table. The three of them sit and Jenny uses her personal charm to try and get Beth to relax. _The girl is like a scared colt_. "Mick tells me that you are friends with Josef's girls."

Beth smiles and relaxes a little. "Yes, they are all very nice."

"I'll bet they are. I tried very hard to get Emily to be one of my girls, but Josef got to her first. She's very nice. Maybe you would like to meet her brother?"

Beth looks at her questioningly. "Henry?"

Jenny frowns, "Do you know Henry? He didn't mention having met you before."

"No, we've never met but Emily talks about him. I didn't realize he was a freshie."

"Yes, unless it's for a party or something special Josef hasn't ever had any use for males. It's always easier for me to get the best of them." Jenny smiles mischievously at Beth. "Although, I have a hunch that may change a year from now. Females, I fight him tooth and nail for, oh and now that you are living at Mick's, Josef is up to his old tricks again. He beat me out of a new prospect last night."

Beth smiles, wondering what she will find when she goes back to Josef's to live. _Now, that sounds like Josef is back to his old self._

Mick watches them and sees that Jenny has Beth's attention and she's starting to relax. He decides he needs a drink. "Beth, I'm going to go to the bar and get a scotch. Do you want something?" She looks a little nervous, but nods. "I'll take a wine, if that's ok?"

He leans over and kisses the top of her head on his way by. "Of course, it is."

Once Mick leaves, Jenny continues. "I have a nice room for you and Mick where you can feed in private, if that will make you more comfortable." Beth nods, but Jenny realizes there is something else. "Beth? Look, I'm almost as old as Josef, you can tell me anything and you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. Keeping things to myself is part of the job description." Jenny looks into Beth's eyes. "Come on, what is it?"

"Well, when I've fed with Josef and the girls… I know how he reacts to feeding from the opposite sex, and you know, Mick's here with me…". Beth rolls her eyes in frustration and thinks to hell with it and Jenny gets a glimpse of the real Beth. "Oh hell, I'm nervous about feeding from a male in front of Mick. If Josef is any indication, the opposite sex feeding is very erotic. I'm not sure how to react to doing this with Mick around. Shit."

Jenny starts to laugh and Beth frowns. "Dear, I'm not laughing at you. I can't wait till you relax. I think you and I will be good friends once you calm down."

Beth smiles at her ruefully. "I hope so. I love Mick and Josef, but I'm so tired of being around nothing but male vamps. God, they can be impossible sometimes."

"Don't worry about Mick or anything, but relaxing and feeding. Mick loves you, even I can see that; it will be fine."

Mick watches Jenny and Beth laughing. He realizes, that for the first time in his long life, he is very glad he is where he is at that very moment. All seems right with the world for once.

Mick watches James approach the women and seems to pay attention to Beth. Mick steels himself to stay at the bar and see how she handles the attention. This also is something she's going to have to handle on her own.

Beth watches the blond man approach the table. He smiles at Jenny and says hello. "Who's your friend? I don't think I've met her yet."

Jenny looks at Beth and gives her a conspiratorial smile. "Beth, this is James Tucker; James, this is Beth."

"Mind if I sit down with you ladies?"

Beth smiles and shakes her head. "Sorry, but that chair is taken by my lover."

He smiles. "And that would be? Maybe I can change your mind?"

Beth and Jenny look at each other and Beth turns back to James. "Oh, I don't think so."

James scrunches his nose. "Tell me then, who is this mystery vamp."

Beth laughs. "Oh, here he is now."

Mick wonders over with their drinks. "James."

James looks between Beth and Mick. "Mick." He shakes his head "I should have known." And he walks away grumbling something about Mick and Josef.

Jenny is quietly laughing to herself. Beth looks pleased with herself. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, just watching James do his usual hit on any new beauty that walks in the front door. He asked to sit with us, and Beth told him the chair belonged to her lover. Then you walked up. The look on his face was priceless. James still remembers the old days when you and Josef were here all the time. He does not like you and Josef. He is not going to be pleased to hear you're on tap again."

Jenny gets up. She grabs Beth's hand. Follow me, I want to show you something. Grab your wine." Before they get too far Jenny turns to Mick. "Sit and have your drink. Pick yourself out a redhead, and I'll come back and get you."

He watches them leave and wonders what Jenny has up her sleeve, but he trusts her to help Beth stay calm. Mick shrugs and does as she says. He sees Sylvie, the redhead that approached him six months ago, and crooks his finger at her. She smiles and comes over to sit down.

Beth follows Jenny up the stairs, and they enter a nice cozy room. Soft music plays in the background. There is a fireplace that gives off a soft glow; and a couple of couches. Thick carpet on the floor makes Beth want to take her shoes off. She can feel how thick it is. Beth goes over and sits on the couch smiling up at Jenny. "This is nice."

"I thought you'd like it. Now I'm going to send Henry up for you and Mick up with whatever redhead he's found."

Beth puts her hand on Jenny's arm to stop her. Beth crinkles her nose at Jenny, "Has Mick always been attracted to redheads?"

Jenny pats her arm and snickers. "Only when it's mealtime."

Beth kicks off her shoes and tries to stay calm. She watches the door open and a young dark-haired human with Emily's green eyes walks in. He's followed by Mick and, yes, a redhead. Henry walks over and sits next to Beth. They smile, and at the same time both try to tell each other how much they've heard about the other from Emily. Beth glances at Mick over Henry's shoulder and he's gently brushing the hair from Sylvie's neck. He glances at Beth and gives her a reassuring smile. Softly Beth hears. "It's ok, baby, you can do this."

Beth looks at Henry shyly. "I'm not really comfortable with necks." Henry smiles and puts out his arm for her. "That's ok, necks are overrated." Beth giggles and lets the predator out. Her eyes go crystal blue and her fangs descend. She takes Henry's arm and sinks her fangs into his arm. As she starts to suck the blood from Henry's outstretched arm, she can tell he and Emily are siblings. She can taste similarities in their blood, but Henry's has something else…. something that tastes very, very intoxicating. Beth almost immediately goes into a state of bliss. _This is much better than Emily._ Beth tries to concentrate on how much she's taking. She doesn't want to take too much, but it's difficult since she's starting to feel very languid and fuzzy and, yes, hot. She's frightened she will lose control and hurt him. She pulls her fangs out and licks at the small rivulets of blood to stop the bleeding. She looks at Henry and smiles softly at him.

"You didn't have to stop." His eyes are distant and dreamy. "Believe me, you didn't have to stop. Em was right about you. You're good at this, very good."

Beth smiles at him. "Thank you."

Mick retracts his fangs from Sylvie and gently lays her back on the couch. Mick watches Henry and Beth. He was keeping one ear tuned to Henry's heartbeat to make sure Beth didn't go too far. Henry was right she didn't have to stop so soon, but better too soon than get lost. He's glad he wasn't forced to pull her back and scare her. She controlled the blood lust very well. Mick crosses to her and smiles when he sees Henry. "I would say, from the look of him, you are doing fine."

Henry gives Mick a watery smile. "Bring her back any time. We'll work on that neck thing." Henry's hand flutters in the air above him. "I may go live with my sister in a year."

Mick pulls Beth into his arms and gives her a long, burning kiss filled with desire. Beth tugs at his bottom lip with her fangs tasting Mick's blood this time and she gives out a long low moan. "Home. I want you."

Mick kisses her hard again. "Oh, yes." He puts his arm around her, and they wave to Jenny as they leave.

She waves and smiles a knowing smile. They'll be back.

Mick and Beth walk out into the warm night to Mick's car. Mick feels his control slipping. His predator is sniffing the air. Beth's desire is flooding his senses. He wants her, and he wants her now. He's walking behind her, watching her body move, seductively under the light cotton dress. He knows she has little on under the dress. They get to the car and Beth leans against it waiting for him to unlock the door. Mick opens the car door and takes her purse and throws it in the car. He braces both hands on the roof of the car and stares down into her eyes. Beth looks at him and sees the desire in his eyes.

He licks her neck "Hey there, beautiful."

"Hey yourself." She knows him well enough to know what he has in mind.

Xxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome. **

p


	10. Chapter 10

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

**xxxxxxx**

Beth closes her eyes just before she makes the leap. She feels the rooftop under her feet as she lands. Her feet falter. She tucks her head into a roll. She rolls the second time. She smoothly pushes with her legs and is up and running without even having to stop. She hears the footfalls behind her and tries to judge how much of a lead she has. She glances at the next jump and decides it's too far. Instead of jumping across to the next building she jumps straight down between them. He lands lightly in the alley. She ducks down the alley and sees it blocked by a six-foot chain link fence. She leaps the fence in one smooth movement only to find herself blocked in by a brick wall and a dead end. _Damn. _She wonders if it's too late to back track. She sees a fire escape on one wall and wonders if she can leap high enough to pull it down. She makes the leap and just misses the first time. She hears the footfalls closer now. She needs to make it this time or he will catch her. Beth makes one more leap and puts everything she can into it and catches the last rung of the fire escape. It doesn't slide down as expected. It hasn't moved in so long that even with her weight it won't budge. She pulls herself up until she can get her feet on the bottom rung. If she can get over this last roof, she will be safe. Quickly she climbs the fire escape. She gets to the landing and makes one last leap to the rooftop. She lands and looks around for her pursuer. Suddenly she's in his arms being kissed.

Mick breaks the kiss and smiles down at her. "You would have beaten me if you hadn't dropped off that last roof. You should have jumped."

They'd started doing this a few days ago. Mick convinced her that pushing her vamp abilities was a good idea. that way she is prepared to do whatever she needs to if someone comes after her. So, they played tag of sorts across rooftops and all over the darker parts of the city. Although, tonight the objective was to outrun him. If she could have gotten to this rooftop and down to the parking lot below first, she would have won. She chickened out on the jump for the last rooftop.

Beth looks disgusted with herself. "I know. I got spooked when I saw how far away it was. I didn't think I could make it. You're picking harder and harder areas. The buildings are older and farther apart here. Not only that, but you made me run this one blind. I didn't get to look it over first." She sounds whiny even to her ears, like a petulant child.

"That is true, but if you're on the run you seldom get to pick your route ahead of time. You know, it will hurt like hell if you miss but it's not going to kill you. You need to stretch out until you do miss a couple, so you know what your limits are. That's in part why we're out here. So, you can find your limits and stretch them."

Beth sighs. "I know. I'm still getting use to the idea that missing a leap across the buildings isn't going to kill me."

Mick puts his arm around her. "You did a good job tonight. That roll across the second to the last rooftop was a great recovery. I don't think you even missed a step. Very smooth." Mick kisses her nose. "However, you've got to stop closing your eyes when you jump."

She smiles at him sheepishly. "How can you know I did that?"

He laughs. "Because I remember doing the same thing. This practice is good idea. The only way you're going to shed your old human fears of getting killed is to keep doing this. If you run into problems, most vamps are going to think you'll be easy because you're so young. If you get into a jam and can do the moves across rooftops and down alleys and fire escapes, you'll surprise them. You should be able to get away to call for help. If you can do more than they expect for your age, it gives you an edge."

Beth looks at him somewhat worried and he sighs. "I'm not trying to frighten you. I want you prepared for any eventuality. Beth, between the three of us we tend to make some very bad enemies, and it never hurts to be prepared."

She nods, knowing he's right.

He puts his arm around her once again. "That's enough for tonight. Let's go home."

Xxxxxxxxx

Mick enters his office and sits down to make a few phone calls.

Josef looks down at the phone "Mick, what's going on?"

"Just thought you might like an update on Beth's visit to Jenny's?"

Josef smiles. "Of course, no matter what else, I'm still her sire. How did it go?"

"She did very well." Mick laughs again at the memory. "You may have to move Emily's brother, Henry in next year, when Beth moves back."

"That's right. I forgot that she had a brother that was one of Jenny's freshies. Do you think she liked feeding from a male enough that I'm going to have to employee a couple for her when she comes back?"

"Josef, you ask her, but it would be something she would appreciate since you already have the girls. I think she liked it very much, but she was concentrating on not losing herself and making sure she didn't hurt him. The more practice she has, the more she's going to enjoy it. If you don't have a male or two available for her, she's going to want you to take her to Jenny's. Jenny would love that."

"I'll keep that in mind. How did Beth and Jenny get along?"

"Jenny was good with her and once Beth gets use to more and more vamps, she and Jenny will be friends. Oh, and Beth met James."

Josef snorts. "What did she do?"

"Shot him down of course. She's got good taste in men, you know that."

Josef laughs. "Of course, she does." And hangs up.

Josef looks down at the phone. He's glad that Beth had a good time at Jenny's. From what Mick's not saying though, Josef guesses the sex afterwards must have been damn good. He sighs. He's got to stop thinking along those lines, or things are going to spin out of control. She'll be back soon enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick calls Al. "Do you still have men watching Castillo and Coraline?"

"No, Josef pulled us off. It was clear that she had spotted the tales and we weren't learning anything new. Uh, Mick, what is the deal with her?"

"What do you mean?"

Al hesitates not wanting to offend Mick. "Well, uh, I don't want to make you mad or anything. I mean she is your ex, but she has this guy not knowing whether he's coming or going."

Mick shakes his head. "No offense taken. Coraline uses sex for control. If you don't know what she's capable of, it's easy to forget who you are. It's that simple. Does he seem like she's got him so bad he's dangerous to everyone around him, like he's completely out of control?" Mick remembers the feeling. It's not pleasant.

"No, the opposite he seems more like a dog wagging his tail. She's got him calm as a lap dog."

Mick snorts. "Easier to get things done with a compliant accomplice. Al can you send me a list of places that he went up until you realized that they were on to you?"

"No problem." They hang up.

xxxxxxxxx

Beth sits at her desk and looks over the list of properties owned by the Tejada family. There are a few that she's traced back to Castillo. He's bought them since he's been married to Elaina in the name of an offshore corporation. Tejada had a big enterprise before he died. The old man diversified his dirty money. Some of these places, Beth knows, will be honest and legitimate to cover for the ones that aren't. He must have been laundering an awful lot of money.

Beth hears Mick coming up the stairs and looks up as he comes through the door. "Al sent me this. Maybe it will help. It's a list of the places that Castillo went before Coraline realized he was being watched."

Beth takes the list and starts looking it over. "That's great. I'll compare it with the list of holdings I have and see we can get some leads to look for Elaina."

Mick comes around and sits on the corner of her desk and she looks up at him. "You've been at this long enough. Come have a drink with me and you can start back on this tomorrow. We'll go over everything together with fresh eyes."

Beth takes a deep breath. "I keep thinking about Elaina…. I keep thinking of how frightened she must be. I'm afraid for her. I'm worried that Castillo did the same thing to her that Coraline did to you, and that's why no one seen her since the wedding."

Mick shakes his head. "Nope. I can almost guarantee you that she's still human. She may be scared to death but she's still human. You heard her mother say how important it was that Elaina was a virgin. That is one vamp that is not going to mess with a good meal by turning it."

Beth sighs. "I know you're right, it's just so terrible to think of her locked away so he can feed off her, like some damn rarified snack tray. That's almost worse. Mick, we have to find her."

Mick nods. "We will, but not tonight. Tomorrow we'll come up with a list of possible places and I'll start staking them out."

Beth narrows her eyes at him. "What do you mean you'll start staking them out? I'm going with you. I'm going to help. In fact, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be looking for Elaina at all."

Mick shakes his head. "Beth, look I can't take you with me. If Coraline gets her hands on you then there is no telling what will happen." He cups her face. "If she gets to you, she could make me do anything to get your free. Do you understand how bad it could be? Do you understand the lengths I would go to get you back?"

Beth nods. "You know I'm always safer with you. She could come for me while you're gone."

Mick knows she's right. "I'll make you a deal."

Beth sees a glimmer of hope that he will give in and let her go. "You do exactly, and I mean exactly, what I tell you the minute I tell you with no questions asked and I'll take you with me. It's either that or I park you at Josef's and let him and his security guys keep you safe."

Beth realizes the enormity of his fear the moment he says he'll take her to Josef's. Having to admit that he needs Josef to help protect her is not a little thing for Mick. He's worried about Coraline getting to her. Beth makes her decision and nods at him. She knows Mick isn't a lightweight when it comes to these things. If he tells her to do something, it's the best thing for the situation. "Deal. I give you my word that, no matter what, I will do exactly what you say."

Beth gets up and follows Mick down to the kitchen and he pours her a glass of A positive and they head for the living room. Mick sits on the couch and Beth snuggles up next to him. "This is nice."

"I want you to think about a couple things. You have a great deal of vamp appeal. I need you to be careful around males you don't know. Remember how Castillo reacted to you? Imagine what might have happened if it had been a different setting and Josef wasn't there?"

Beth shivers. "I see your point. I'll be careful."

"The other thing is this connection that you have with Josef and I. Beth, the thing is you need to see if you can control it. Josef said that if you had control you could have shut him out and saved yourself a lot of pain. You wouldn't have had to wait for him to stop it at his end."

Mick watches her process this.

"Do you think if I had enough control that I would have been able to stop Josef's pain too?"

Mick shrugs. "No idea but keep it in mind. Although hopefully neither of us will ever need you to do something like that. We'll have to wait and see what comes of it."

Xxxxxxxxx

Julia and Elaina warily watch the woman at the desk in the corner. She comes every night now and sits in the room with them. She's waiting for something and neither Julia nor Elaina knows what it could be. She never says anything to them she just sits and watches them.

Julia recognizes her as the woman that was with Lorenzo when she told him she had seen Mr. St. John. There is something different about the woman and Julia can't figure out what it is.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mick is going to go see if he can track down Julia Tejada. He's become worried because she didn't call him with the additional information, and he hasn't been able to reach her. He's afraid that Castillo finally got fed up with her and killed her.

They've spent the last few days staking out several of the places that Castillo might be keeping Elaina. They broke into a couple of places, but so far, no luck. While Mick is trying to track down Julia, Beth decides to go back over her notes. She wants to see if something else jumps out at her.

She sees a listing for a house that is in the foothills of the Santa Anna's. Her notes say that the house sat abandoned for fifty years, which is why she crossed it off the list in the first place. She figures there can't be much left of it. She sees there is a notation here for the real estate agent that sold it to Tejada a couple of years ago. She shrugs and dials the phone. What's she got to lose?

A receptionist answers the phone Buck Edelson real estate. "Yes, I would like to speak to Mr. Edelson about some property."

The receptionist puts her through. "Hello?"

"Mr. Edelson, hi, this is Beth Turner. I'm doing a story for the LA Times and was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions?"

The line is quiet for a second "Is this the Beth Turner that use to do the news for Buzzwire?"

Beth smiles. "Hopefully you won't hold that against me, but yes, one in the same."

"Young lady my news watching hasn't been the same since you disappeared from my monitor. You're pretty, but you were good too, probably too good to be stuck at Buzzwire."

"That's kind of you to say. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about a house you sold a few years ago?"

"For you, anything. Ask away."

Beth gives him the address and the line goes very quiet. He sounds very wary. "Why do you ask about that particular house?"

"It's in line with a story I'm doing. Is there something wrong? I'm doing a story on old abandoned houses that could be used for other things if they were rejuvenated," she lied. She wondered at the man's complete turnaround. Maybe it was because he knew whom or should she say what owned the property.

"Ms. Turner, let me call you right back, an important call came in."

Beth scrunches up her nose. If he calls Castillo, she's sunk but she can't think what else she can do. "Okay, please call me." She gives him her number and hangs up.

Ten minutes later the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Ms. Turner, this is Buck Edelson." He sounded much better, "I'm to tell you to go see Josef. He said you know where his office is. He said to tell you Charles Fitzgerald had the house built. He said you would understand."

Beth laughs. "Yes, I do."

**Xxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

xxxxxxxxx

Beth calls Mick and gets his answering service. "Hey, I'm going over to Josef's office to talk to him about a house that Castillo owns that Charles Fitzgerald built. If you get this in time, you can catch me there. After that I'll come back home. Love you. Bye."

Beth enters Josef's office and, for once, the place isn't littered with assistants and freshies. "Wow, where is everyone?"

Josef shrugs. "It's actually the in-between time, too early for some and too late for others. You know, I'm an equal opportunity employer of humans and vamps alike. Where's Mick?"

"He's out checking on the welfare of a client. I left him a message." She smiles across the desk at him.

He watches her and shakes his head. He knows that look. "We are not having this conversation_._"_ I am not talking to a woman I want and can't bed about sex and blood._

Beth giggles. "Oh, come on Josef. I have questions. You're my sire. You're supposed to answer my vampire questions for me."

Josef rolls his eyes at her._ This is not a good idea._ He looks at her, wondering if she really wants to know or she wants to get under his skin. He shrugs. "Ok, my fledgling, ask away." _Who in their right mind can resist that smile? _

Beth scrunches her nose at him. "Ok, are the girls all virgins?"

Josef looks at her with a glint in his eye. "That question is actually none of your business, and if you want to know you'll have to ask each one of them personally."

Beth nods. "OK, I'll give you that. You're right. Answer me this, were they all virgins when you first hired them? Is it a requirement of initial employment as a freshie?"

Josef smirks at her. "It can be…. depends on the girl."

"And the reason for that is?"

Josef sighs. "Some blood types, well, most blood types taste better that way."

Beth smiles at him. "Josef, I know you've been doing this for four hundred years. Is there really a difference in taste or is this some guy thing?"

Josef looks at her indignantly. "This is not some guy thing. I'm a four-hundred-year-old vampire, not a guy."

Beth laughs. "Josef you may be a four-hundred-year-old vampire, but believe me, you are most definitely a guy. If I gave you two glasses of blood, you could actually tell which one came from a virgin?"

"Yes."_ Baby, I will show you some guy things if you keep this up._

She snickers at him. Then how come Mick said, that your girls start out that way, but don't always stay that way? Josef, are you playing with your food?"

_That. Is. It._ "Let me ask you this my girl, after you fed at Jenny's last week what was the first thing you and Mick did after you left there? Did you even make it to the apartment first?"

If Beth could have still turned red, she would have turned several shades, as it was, all she could do was get up and walk out. She got to the door and Josef was standing there with his arms out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Jealousy is an ugly emotion. Talking to you about sex and blood when I can't have you makes me cranky."

"No, I started it. I just wanted to tease you a little bit. I guess some things have to be off limits."

He gives her a lusty smile. "We can have an in-depth discussion on this subject with a demonstration when you move back. How's that?"

She starts to laugh at him and then realization dawns on Beth. "Wait a minute, backup a second. So, you're saying I didn't taste as good as any of the girls when you turned me because I wasn't a virgin?"

Josef looks at the ceiling and swears he's going to stake Mick the very next time he sees him. He takes her hands in his and looks at the unshed tears in her eyes. "Baby, you tasted, and still do, sweeter than any freshie or vamp I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Yes, because you have something that none of them has, my heart. Love mixed with desire tastes better than anything else there is."

Beth smiles at him through soft wet lashes. "Thank you, Josef, I love you too. I'm going to the lady's room and repair my makeup. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here, and I am sorry." He brushes her fingertips with his lips and let's go of her hands.

Beth walks down the hall to the bathroom.

Mick gets off the elevator and he can sense Beth's distress and worse he can smell her tears. He walks into Josef's office scowling. "What the hell happened? Beth's been crying."

Josef is standing at his desk toying with a stake in his hand. "This is your fault, you stupid ass." Mick sees the stake in Josef's hand and eyes him warily. "She came in her wanting to tease me about the girls, and I got cranky and said something stupid." Josef comes around the desk and taps Mick in the middle of his chest with the sharp end of the stake. "But remember this, buddy. You're the one that thought it was so damn funny to point her and her questions about this in my direction. I suggest that from now on if she wants to talk about sex and blood, she talks about it with whoever she's living with. Next time I take the discussion to a higher level whether she's living with me or not."

Mick gets Josef's implication and the two of them stand there staring at each other.

Josef throws the stake back on top of his desk in disgust.

Beth reenters the office and immediately senses the tension. She decides to try to ignore it in hopes that it will go away. Josef walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek. He glances up in time to see Mick glower at him. _Too damn bad. Turnabout is fair play._

Josef looks into her eyes. "Are we ok now?"

Beth smiles at him and nods.

Beth glances up at the two of them and scowls. "Knock it off both of you. I have a hunch that you don't act like this when I'm not around, so stop acting like it when I am."

They both have the decency to pretend like they are ashamed of themselves, but she suspects they aren't.

Beth mumbles something about dating women next time. Josef pipes up first. "Only if we can watch." And both men start laughing and the tension is finally broken.

Josef smiles at her. "Ok, Beth, Buck said you were asking about that place that Charles had built in the Santa Anna foothills. What's up?"

"Josef, when was the last time you saw the house? Do you have any idea what kind of condition it's in? Did you own it until it was sold to Tejada? Did you ever actually live in it?"

Josef laughs at her excitement and holds up his hand. "Good grief. I'd forgotten what it was like to be grilled by you. Let me start at the beginning. Several years before I moved to LA, I started planning for an escape, just in case. I've always got an escape plan, for fear that the torch and pitchfork bunch might show up again. Part of the contingency was to build that house. As with all the houses I have built, it was built with the best quality materials at the time. I never knew if the house would be empty for long stretches of time. I have it built with that in mind, so it won't deteriorate. I haven't seen the house in years. If the subsequent owners did what they were supposed to, the house itself is probably in fine shape. I never lived there. By the time I left New York, I had made a great deal more money. When I got out here, I wanted to live closer to LA than that house is, so I bought this one instead. I finally sold that house to someone two years ago, but Buck handled the sale; so, I didn't even know or care whom he sold it to. So, your turn, tell me why this house is so important."

"I think this is the place where Castillo is holding Elaina. Josef, if you can tell us about the house then Mick and I can go in, see if she's there and get her out."

Josef looks at Mick like he's crazy. "You're not taking her in there with you." Beth notices this is not a question, this is a statement, even a command.

Mick sighs and gets up. He walks to the windows and stares out. "I've already had this conversation. If you want to have it as well, then go right ahead, but I can tell you, you might as well not bother."

Josef turns to Beth. "Are you out of your mind? If Coraline gets her hands on you, somebody besides Coraline is apt to end up dead."

Beth rolls her eyes and starts to turn for the door. "Mick get whatever you can from him. I'm done having this discussion."

She turns towards the door only to find Josef once again blocking the doorway. He's looking at her very darkly "You aren't going anywhere until I say so."

She snorts at him. "I will do what I want."

"I am still your sire and you will do as I say."

"Damn it, Josef. You don't get to switch back and forth between sire and lover when it's convenient, for whatever it is you're going to tell me I can't do at the time."

The two of them stand toe-to-toe staring intently at each other. Beth knows she can argue with him, but she also knows that, until he's ready he's not moving, and she can't get past him. Mick breaks the silence. "Josef, she gave me her word that she would do whatever I say without question no matter what. If she does that, then I should be able to make sure she stays safe."

"I don't like it." Josef growls at Mick.

"Neither do I, but short of locking her in the security office at your place, I don't see what else to do."

Josef looks like he's contemplating the prospect of locking her up.

Beth interrupts. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Josef looks at her. "You have no idea how tempted I am to lock you up."

Beth narrows her eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"You know me better than that. I most certainly would dare, but I won't." He still doesn't move from the doorway. "You know what? The things I love about you are also the same things that make me crazy." He shakes his head and moves from the doorway. "Please stay. I don't like it, but I'll trust Mick to keep you safe, however I want a call before and after you go in."

Beth nods and kisses his cheek

Josef brushes her cheek with the back of his hand and then moves to his desk. "I don't know if they've done any remodeling since I sold the place. I can give you the original blueprints so you can see what the house was like when I owned it."

Josef pushes the intercom. "Ryder, you know that house I owned out in the foothills?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"The blueprints are in the archives. Can you find them, and have one of the runners bring them to me?"

"Sure. No problem. Josef, do you want the aerial photos of the area as well."

"Very good idea. Also send a long any maps you have of the area."

Fifteen minutes later, one of Ryder's assistants enters. He lays the blueprints and maps on his desk and leaves without a word.

Josef unrolls the plans. They spend the next couple hours going over the obvious exits and entrances. There are also a few that no one knows about but Josef and the builder, who is now deceased. When they are finally done with the blueprints, they move to the maps of the area.

Beth is starting to get cranky. Without a word, Josef walks over to the bar and pours a glass of AB negative and hands it to her. He looks at Mick who nods and he pours two more glasses for the two of them as well. Then he goes back to the map, pointing out anything he thinks they will need to know about the area. Beth drinks the blood down and immediately feels better. He glances at her. "Being mad at me is not a good enough reason to forget to feed. Stop letting your anger get the better of you. Coraline will use that against you if she gets the chance." He glances at Mick. "Both of you."

Beth scowls at him. She hates it when he so easily reads her mind.

Josef stops and looks at Mick hopefully. "You know you could take Al and some of his men as backups."

Mick shakes his head. "If they see us coming, they may kill her. No, if we go in it has to be quietly."

Beth looks over at Mick. "Can we go in tonight?"

Mick has a bad feeling about this but doesn't know what to do. "Yes, let's get this over with." He shrugs at Josef. "Who knows, it may be as empty as the last few we've been to."

Josef glowers realizing that this is not the first of these places Beth has been in. He shakes his head and puts his finger under her chin. "You call me. I mean it."

She smiles at him. She knows whatever cross words they have, it all boils down to one thing, he loves her and he's worried. "I will. I'll call you tonight before we leave."

xxxxxxx

Beth picks up the phone and calls Josef. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

There is a pause on Josef's end. "I can't talk you in to staying out of this can I?"

"No."

"I love you. Please be careful and call me when you get back."

"I love you too, and I'll call you the minute we're clear of the place."

"Let me talk to Mick."

"No."

"Beth, Damn it. Do what I tell you."

She snickers. "No. Look Josef threatening Mick isn't going to make it any better. You know he'll do everything he can to make sure I'm safe."

Josef sighs. "You know me too well. I love you." And he hangs up. Josef stares into the night. He considers going out there and meeting them. Maybe lending some backup himself, but he thinks he better stay put. If this is a plot between Castillo and Coraline to get to him, then he may be of more use where he can manipulate the situation from the outside.

Beth runs up the stairs to get ready.

Mick watches Beth across the room as she pulls the black sweater over her head. "You know watching you get dressed is not nearly as fun as watching you get undressed."

She smiles at him. "I think I'm ready to go. Let's see, I'm dressed from head to toe in black so I'm either a vampire or a cat burglar or both."

Mick cross the room and pulls Beth into his arms. "What you are is beautiful."

She gives him a quick kiss. She turns to move away from him but before she can get far, he's brought her back and is kissing her passionately. Beth lets out a moan. The kiss continues and Mick's hands slowly drift up underneath Beth's sweater. Beth backs up waging her finger at him as he stands there laughing at her. "We have stuff to do first."

"Okay." He grabs her hand. "Let's go save the day and then we can celebrate."

"Celebrate how?"

Mick shrugs and smiles at her mischievously. "We'll think of something."

xxxxxxx

Mick jumps to the top of the wall and sniffs the air, humans, but nothing else so far. He looks down behind him and motions for Beth to join him. He watches as she makes the leap easily and lands like a cat.

He wonders how well armed they are and if Castillo has armed them with silver bullets. Would he take that chance? Good to have, in case someone like Mick shows up, but they can also be used against Castillo as well. The more he thinks about it the more he's convinced Castillo doesn't trust anyone enough to arm them with bullets that can hurt him. He's sure that Coraline doesn't trust a human that much.

Mick hops down off the wall and Beth follows, landing silently next to him. He glances at her. Mick has a feeling that, with little encouragement, Beth could easily end up a danger junkie. Next time Josef decides to drive too fast he might find Beth sitting right next to him. Beth's basic personality is the same as when she was human. She's still kind and loving, but her wild side is getting more of a workout. He can't say as though he's helping tame it much either. He needs make sure she's not reckless.

Mick takes point and winds his way through the thicket that was once a beautiful landscape.

Mick stops in the shadows not far from the servant's entrance. Beth follows him to the door. He gives her a nod. She smiles and pulls out her lock pick set. She hears the almost silent click and she pushes the door open. Mick motions for her to stay close and they cautiously move through the house. Mick stops short of the doorway and flattens himself against the wall. Beth mimics his actions on the other side of the doorway. An older man walks through the door. He sees Beth and his eyes get big. He starts to yell, and Mick grabs him from behind. Mick applies soft pressure to the man's carotid artery, and he goes limp. He tries to get a sense of the past from the man, but nothing comes to him. Beth reaches over and gently nicks the man with a sharp fingernail. A couple drops of blood appear and Mick tries again. Mick sees the man going about his duties around the house. At one point the man takes a tray of food up a set of stairs and hands it to a man guarding a room.

Mick looks around and sees a storage closet. He stuffs the man inside and locks the door. Mick motions to Beth to follow him and they get deeper into the house. Something is bothering him, but he can't quite put his finger on it. Something is not right. He hopes the reason there are so few people around is that it's so late at night. They only have a small crew watching over the house. They search for Elaina as they make their way through the house. They find a large entryway with a huge winding staircase. It finally comes to Mick what is bugging him. If Elaina is being held here and Castillo is using her as his personal freshie, why isn't there any smell of vampire? If it's not Elaina in the room with the guard, who is it? It doesn't really matter in the end. Mick can't leave any human in this place against their will. He motions to Beth and they slowly go up the winding staircase. The guarded room must be up here.

They get to the landing at the top and Mick peaks around the corner. He sees a man sleeping in a chair at the end of the hallway. The man has a shotgun lying across his legs. If this doesn't work, he hopes that the gun isn't loaded with silver shot. Getting those loads from Lee jay that time was bad enough. He doesn't want that to happen again. It hurt like hell and could have killed him. He motions for Beth to stay put. She nods and watches Mick speed down the hall and silence the man before he knows what hit him. Mick cracks open the shotgun and finds it loaded with normal everyday loads. No silver. He was right about Castillo not trusting anyone that much.

Mick looks down the hall and sees Beth peaking around the corner. He motions for her to come down and join him. Mick feels three heartbeats behind the door. He wonders who is in that room. He gives a mental shrug. _Good a time as any_. He looks down to break the lock but finds that Beth has already picked it and it's hanging from the hasp. He hands the shotgun to her. He removes the lock and glances at Beth. He motions for her to stay close. He pushes the door open and the first thing he sees is Elaina and Julia sitting together on the end of the bed. Julia lets out a gasp and starts to cry. "Mr. St. John, I'm so sorry."

Elaina turns to her mother. "Mama, what have you done?"

Mick looks at Elaina sadly, "Whatever she had to do to save her child."

And Mick realizes why this whole set up seems so wrong. It's a trap. He didn't listen to his better instincts and now he's brought Beth into a trap. He pushes the door open farther and sitting in a chair across the room is Coraline. "So, you're human again."

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play**.

xxxxxxxx

"So nice of you to join our little group. Is that Beth I see behind you?"

A shiver runs down Beth's back as she hears Coraline laugh. "I can't believe you brought her with you. How nice of you. You've saved my men having to go and pick her up."

Mick keeps mentally reaching out. He's trying to see if there are any vampires around and still, he senses no one, but he and Beth. "Coraline, what is to stop me from snapping your very human neck?"

"Not a thing, love. Just your stupid morals."

Mick grins at her as he thinks of what he will do to make sure Coraline doesn't get her hands-on Beth. "Coraline, you have no idea who I am anymore or what I'm capable of doing to protect what's mine."

Coraline snort. "What's yours? I can't believe I sired a vamp that would share his woman with another. Josef, my God, Josef Kostan sharing a woman and being faithful when they are together. What is the world coming to?"

Coraline gets up and circles the pair. She stays well away, fully aware that Mick could get to her and kill her in the blink of an eye. She continues her tirade. "I'm appalled Mick. You used to have some fire to you; you use to have some passion."

Coraline whirls when she hears Beth snicker. "You bitch. What are you laughing about?"

Beth peeks around Mick smiling maliciously. "Oh, he still has loads of fire and passion, just not for you, but believe me dear; he's still got lots of passion." Beth winks at Coraline.

Coraline forgets she's human for a minute and thinks about making a play to snap Beth's neck. Then hears Mick growl and remembers her plan. She needs to get them both in position.

"He can't have too much if he's sharing you with Josef."

Mick feels the sting of her words. It's not that he cares what Coraline thinks, he doesn't. It's just that there's this little part of their relationship that is still sire and fledgling. Mick feels a little like a mistreated kid who wants an ounce of compassion from an abusive parent. The thing with Coraline is that she's always known what buttons to push, how to make him crazy.

She shakes her head. "What I want to know is what's so fascinating? What does she have that is so captivating that the two of you would go to these lengths for her?"

Beth can feel the pain and anger coming off Mick. She's afraid Coraline is trying to goad him into doing something stupid. Beth lightly puts her hand between his shoulder blades and rubs his back in small circles. She feels him instantly let go of some of the emotion. Coraline sees it in his face as well.

She sneers at Mick. "That's right. Let your little whore keep you in check like a dog on a leash. There was a time when you would have killed me already."

Beth presses her hand into his back and concentrates on how much she loves Mick. She breathes in his scent and radiates that love back to him. Mick feels the force of what she's doing back there and stays calm, in fact, he smiles. "Coraline, Beth just reminded me what love really is." Mick turns to Elaina and Julia. "Ladies it's time to get the hell out of here."

They both start to cross the room to the door and stop when they hear a terrible scream of anger from Coraline. She launches herself at Mick and Beth. "I will kill your little bitch."

Mick reaches out and snaps her neck before she can ever get close to Beth. He looks down at her broken form on the floor. "I told you I would protect what's mine." Mick nods for the three women to head for the door. "That's going to have alerted her guards. We need to get out of here."

As Mick moves to the door the smell of another vampire hits him full in the face. He knows that smell; he knows that vampire intimately. "Damn" He turns around and there, back in her full glory, is his ex-wife once again the vampire that he's always known. "So that's what ends the cure… your own death."

She smiles cruelly at him. "Yes, love. You could have stayed human for years and the only thing that would have ended it was your death. The most interesting thing is that you don't even revert to the age you've become. You go back to the age you were when you took the cure. It's very nice in that way. Of course, you gave up your chance to become human again now that Beth is one of us. So, you gave it up twice."

Mick shakes his head. "Not twice. It was taken from me the first time. No, this is the only time I've chosen to be a vampire. You know, it's pretty damn good since I have someone who loves me to share it with."

The two circle each other. Mick can see that Coraline is trying to get close to Beth. Mick looks at Beth and winks at her. "I love you. It's time to go." And turns his attention back to Coraline. He watches out of the corner of his eye as Beth and the two women move to the door. Beth stops as she hears footsteps coming up the stairs, lots of footsteps.

Beth turns back to Mick. He hears it also She watches his eyes as they travel to the locked window across the room. He tips his head to her and nods. Mick's words ring in her head. 'Do you understand the lengths I would go to get you back?' Beth knows what he wants her to do, what she must do. Mick maneuvers Coraline away from the window and gives Beth a clear path. Beth presses the shotgun into Elaina's hand and gives her a nod of reassurance. "I'll be back with help." She starts running and dives through the glass. It shatters in a million pieces all around her. As she makes the jump, she hears Coraline scream in frustration.

Mick and Coraline continue to circle each other. Mick tries to keep Coraline away from the two women left in the room. They have moved to a far corner and the open door is blocking her sight of them.

Coraline smiles. She watches Mick try to protect the women and keep Coraline from going out the window after Beth. She uses his divided attention against him and maneuvers him close to the desk in the corner. Swiftly she reaches over and moves the chair which trips the trap door Mick is standing over. She watches as he falls through the floor. He hits the wooden stakes sticking out of the floor with a sickening thud.

She looks over the edge at him. "Oh, does that hurt darling? Sorry about that." As she starts to straighten up, she hears the gun blast about the time it hits her. The force of it pushes her into the hole in the floor and impales her as well.

The recoil knocks Elaina to the floor. Shakily she stands again. "I may end up dead for that, but, by God, that bitch is not going to get away clean."

Her mother looks at her. "Do you think you killed her?"

Elaina shakes her head. "No, or the man and woman who came to rescue us would have used it on her when she turned into a vampire."

Julia slams the door and turns to her daughter. "There is no way out for us, but at least Ms. Turner may get a head start, if they don't realize she's not up here. She was very nice to me and I did this to her. I owe her that much." They wedge the chair under the handle and hold the door, hoping that they can stall long enough for Beth to get away.

Beth hits the ground running. She hears someone yell behind her and she doesn't look back. She's so thankful she played tag with Mick. These humans will be easy to evade in the dark. She needs to find a safe place so she can call Josef. Beth reaches into her pocket for her phone. "Shit." She must have lost in the dive through the window. Then the pain hits her in waves. Mick is hurt. She concentrates and gently pulls herself away from the pain. If she lets it overwhelm her, they are all lost. She concentrates on him and her love for him.

Then she hears their equalizer. She hears the bark of dogs. "Damn." If they get her scent, she won't be able to hide from them. She contemplates going for the Benz. She decides that since the whole set up as a trap that they already have the car guarded. No, it's going to be a long run. She stands very still for a moment. She reaches out to find the sun and the moon and get her bearings. Thanks to Josef and his maps she knows the closest town is east. She runs through the night towards the sunrise.

xxxxxxxx

Lorenzo looks down at his watch. According to plan he leaves to see Kostan now. Coraline hasn't called him to change plans so it's a go. He gets in his BMW and drives to Kostan's mansion. He gets out of the car and looks around and smiles. It will be nice when all this belongs to him. Taking it away from Kostan and his laughing bitch will be satisfying. He hopes Coraline lets her live long enough to see the results of their plan.

Josef is pacing back and forth in his study. If this was the easy in and out rescue mission that they had all hoped-for Beth should have called by now. He stares at the phone willing her to call.

Robert enters the study. "There is a Mr. Castillo at the door. He would like a word with you."

Josef immediately vamps out.

Robert realizes there is trouble. "What's the matter?"

"If Castillo is here then it looks like Coraline has Beth and Mick."

Robert narrows his eyes. "Let's kill the son of a bitch."

Josef shakes his head. "Not yet. We will keep him here. Holding him may be our only way to bargain for them. Give me a couple minutes then show him in."

Josef sits back in his chair and reaches out to Beth. They've never tried this, but if he can sense her state of being, he will know how badly they have hurt her. He senses her and she's a frightened, but she is fine. He realizes she's not even frightened for herself; she's freighted for Mick, so they must have him. He jerks forward when it dawns on him and smiles. They don't have her. She's free. Josef starts to laugh to himself. They are fools. As long as Beth stays free, Lorenzo's life is forfeit.

xxxxxxx

Coraline feels strong hands gently lifting her from the stakes. Then a wrist is offered up. She smiles and sinks her fangs into the familiar appendage. Soon she is standing, looking at her chief guardian. He has sworn an oath of fidelity to her and in return she gives him the pleasure of her fangs. He would do anything to have her feed from him. Coraline turns to Dugan and strokes his cheek. "Now, tell me you've captured the woman."

He bows her to her. "I'm sorry mistress. We have the dogs chasing her, but she on the run. We have the car so she can't use it to get away. It's just a matter of time until the dogs get her scent."

Coraline snaps orders to him "Make sure she is found. Now get someone to shackle him and make sure you use the silver cuffs."

He bows again. "Yes, Mistress."

Beth runs through the night. Unfortunately, the dogs finally have gotten wind of her. She needs a distraction. She sniffs the air and finds what she's looking for. She veers away from her course and ducks into the cave. She smells the air and to her heightened vampire senses it makes her want to retch. This cave belongs to predators, lesser ones than herself, but predators all the same. There is a family of cougars living in this cave. The female smells her and roars at her. Beth smells the kits in the corner and smiles. One more reason for the cat to keep the dogs at bay. Beth lets her inner predator loose. She stares the animal down and roars back at her. The cat slinks off, leaving Beth alone. Beth moves farther back into the cave. She hears the dogs come upon the cave. They stop and start to whine their trainers trying to urge them on. One man gets his dog to enter, and she hears him scream as the big cat rips him apart. She hears the dog yelping in retreat. Beth sits down and waits, hoping the humans will think the dogs got crossed up with the cat and lost her scent.

Mick wakes to pain. His injuries from the stakes are healing very slowly. He needs blood. He tries to free his hands. More pain hits him and he realizes the cuffs holding him to the iron bed are made with a silver alloy. Mick opens his eyes slowly and looks around. Across from him, he sees Elaina and Julia sitting on iron beds much like the one he is laying on. The difference is they are both free to move around the room. Elaina crosses the room when she sees he is awake. Mick tries to hold up his hand to stop her. "Stay away…. I don't want to hurt you."

She stops and watches him. "You need blood Mr. St. John."

"No. I might hurt you."

She shakes her head. "I have spent the last year around the deadlier of your kind. I know enough to know that you cannot heal without blood. You must take my blood. I fear you are our only way out of here, and if you are too weak and hurt then it won't matter if you take too much from me or not. You must get well, so we can get out of here when the chance arises."

Mick closes his eyes. What is it with these damn women all the time wanting to feed him when they shouldn't? "When was the last time Castillo drank from you?"

It's been almost three weeks. He has been too busy with his new whore."

Mick sighs. "Ok, give me a minute." Mick closes his eyes and thinks of Beth and when she was still human and fed him. He reaches out to Beth and feels her reaching back to him, trying to ease his pain and calm him. He motioned for Elaina to come to him. She sits next to him on the bed. She starts to move her hair as Beth did so long ago, but he shakes his head. He takes her wrist in his grasp; he extends his fangs and starts to feed.

Beth sits in the dark of the cave and feels Mick in her heart. He needs her to help him. His pain is less than it was. She feels some fear from him, but not fear for himself. Fear for her and another. She realizes he's getting ready to feed and it frightens him like it did in the desert. She takes a deep breath and calms him, helping him keep his bloodlust at bay.

Mick feels Elaina's blood coursing through him, feels it healing him and fueling him. He and Beth both realize he has taken enough. He gently removes Elaina's wrist from his mouth, licking the wounds clean, he watches to make sure they heal. He closes his eyes and smiles as he feels his connection with Beth. He can feel that she is still free and unhurt.

Beth reaches out to her surroundings to see if she can feel any humans still around. She seems to be alone except for the cougars. Beth cautiously moves to the entrance of the cave, sensing everything she can to feel if she is alone. She takes a deep breath and realizes she's running out of time; they may come back. She either needs to make the run now without interruption or stay in the cave. Beth realizes she can't leave Mick with Coraline any longer than necessary. She returns to her easterly destination and runs as fast as she can.

Mick hears Coraline barking out orders and yelling at her guards. He motions to Elaina to go back to her cot and she does. The door swings open and Coraline storms in. She takes one look at Mick and turns to Elaina. "So, you fed him. I see he's healed. Well, it won't help you any. You're never leaving this room again." She looks at Mick again and is surprised at the smug look on his face. "We will find her, and then you and Josef will pay. I would kill you now, but as long as you are alive, she will stay in the area to save you, making it easier to capture her."

Mick laughs. "No, you won't. If you don't have her by now, more time isn't going to help you any. How long has it been, three maybe four hours? She's free and she's staying that way. As for Josef paying, without her, you've got nothing. Josef will never trade for me. We made that decision a long time ago. We won't bargain for each other. "

"I wouldn't be so smug. The dogs will find her."

Mick starts to laugh. "Where's Castillo? Did he get cold feet and abandon you?"

"No, he should be with Josef by now."

Mick snickers at her. "You should have called him off when you didn't get Beth. Once Josef realizes you don't have her, Castillo is a dead man. Josef will kill him and never look back, and then he will come for you. He won't have a prayer against Josef, and you know it."

"I would have done as you suggested. Thanks to Lorenzo's bitch over there I was impaled on a stake at the time, or I would have called him to stop him." Coraline swings around and faces Elaina. "Don't think I've forgotten you; I will settle with you once I'm done with my darling ex here and his bitch. As it is, I may still have some use for you." Coraline storms out of the room and the door bangs shut behind her.

Mick looks across at Elaina and Julia. "Either of you know how to pick the lock on these cuffs?"

Elaina smiles. "Yes, Mr. St. John, I do. I need something to pick it with though."

Julia looks at her daughter somewhat surprised and hands her bobby pin from her hair. "Were did you learn such a skill?"

Elaina smiles at her mother. "Not all of Papa's guards were upstanding citizens. One of them taught me to pick locks when I was about 15." Elaina takes the bobby pin from her mother. "Now, watch the door and tell me if someone is coming. This isn't going to be easy."

Julia moves to the door to watch for trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Comments are always welcome. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me. It's just a place I go to play.**

xxxxxxxx

Josef sits across from Castillo watching the man, judging how much resolve he has for this plan of theirs. He smiles to himself; it will be a pleasure to kill him. Coraline had to know when she sent him here that he would never return. She cannot be so stupid to believe that Josef will let him live. He knows that if she gets to Beth, she will kill her and there will be no real trade. She hates Beth too much to let her go. Not for love or money.

Lorenzo watches Josef and again realizes how powerful this old vampire is, but not today. Today, Lorenzo has the power. "We have your woman and your friend. If you do not do as I say Coraline will kill them."

Josef smiles thinly at Lorenzo. "First I will never bargain for Mick. We made that pact a long time ago. We are brothers, but we won't be used against each other. We both make too many enemies for that. As for Beth, you are incorrect. You do not have her and as long as she stays free, your life is forfeit."

Lorenzo watches Josef warily as Josef picks up the saber off its display stand behind his desk. "You know, the last time I held this cutlass, I killed a woman who was close to five hundred years old. I cared about her for almost three hundred of those years. She betrayed me, and I killed her with this very cutlass. I've known you for let's see…. For three months… what do you think your odds are?"

Lorenzo gulps. He realizes he's not likely to make it to five hundred.

Lorenzo eyes him warily. "We have her. She walked into our trap. She is locked up with St. John."

Josef laughs. "No, you don't." Josef stands up and starts to pace the room.

Josef decides the best thing to do is to stall and see how this develops. As long as he's tapped into Beth and knows she's safe he can wait for her to call and tell him where she is.

Castillo looks confused. "Have you spoken to her?" Josef shakes his head. "How could you know that we do not have her?"

Josef laughs again. "You have no idea what she can do, do you? Remember the night at the party when you approached her?" Lorenzo nods. "When you came to the party, was that your intention?"

"No, not at all. I went there to see if I could assess what I was up against so I could challenge you for control of the city. It was a stupid mistake that made you put up your defenses."

Josef nods. "I agree. I would not have seen you coming quite so readily. You should not have approached the one person; I would risk anything to protect." Josef shakes his head. "I know that you don't or can't understand this, but she has a power about her that is compelling. In four hundred years I have loved, slept with, and bitten a fair number of women. I like them, I respect them, and I treat them well. I have never met one like her. The emotional connection with her is so overwhelming that Mick and I both are addicted to her.

Josef is punctuating his sentences with the cutlass in his hand. He doesn't want Castillo to forget that he could kill him in a heartbeat. Josef looks off into the distance feeling for Beth. "Yes, she's quite safe. I assure you of that."

Castillo shakes his head. "I still do not understand why you do not kill each other. Especially if, as you say, she is so intoxicatingly addictive."

Josef snort. "You and me both. All I can tell you is, if it were anyone else in the world, I'd have dropped him into a hole without a second thought. The other thing I've seen little of in four hundred years besides a woman like Beth, is a friend like Mick." Josef smirks, "I don't know who it would be worse to lose." Josef shakes his head. "Mick is closer to me than anyone else except Beth." Josef smirks. "And that's only because I don't sleep with him."

Xxxxxxxxx

Mick hears the click of the lock on the cuffs and Elaina smiles down at him. "You are free." She gently removes the cuffs and watches the burns on his wrists immediately start to heal.

He rubs his wrist and smiles at her. "Thank you. Now let's see about getting out of here."

Mick realizes what their makeshift cell was when Josef owned the house. "This used to be a wine cellar. If we move this cabinet right over here that we will find a passage." Mick quietly moves the cabinet and indeed behind it is an arch leading to a passageway. "Come ladies let's get you to safety. Mick enters the passage and once they are inside with him, he moves the cabinet back into place as best he can. Hopefully they will not notice it has been moved for a while, and he can get the women to safety.

There is nothing but inky blackness. There is a squeal of rodents making their objections known about being disturbed. He can see in the dark, but they cannot so he moves slowly. Even his eyes have limited sight in this darkness. "Don't be afraid. It isn't that far and then when we are out of here, you will be able to see again."

Mick sees the end of the tunnel. He knows how hard it is for the two women to move through the darkness and not make any sounds of fright. "We are almost there."

They reach the end of the tunnel and Mick finds the entrance blocked by bars. Julia starts to weep silently. Mick smiles at her, "Don't worry. We aren't trapped." He walks over to the bars and they bend easily under his strength. "Come ladies. We need to find a safe place to hide you, and then I'll settle with Coraline."

Mick sees his car sitting there waiting for his return. It was nice of them to bring it to him. "Can either of you drive a stick shift?"

Julia nods. "Yes. It has been a long time, but I believe I can still do it."

Mick nods. "Good. See that green Benz sitting by the front gate?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to go over and take care of the guards and then I'm going to see about starting it up. When you hear the engine please come running. Is there a safe place for you? Somewhere Castillo doesn't know about? Someplace safe until this is over, because once it is over, he will be dead, and you won't ever have to worry about him again."

Julia nods. "Yes, I know a place."

"Good. Wait forty-eight hours and then call me."

Elaina kisses his cheek "Thank you Mr. St. John and good luck."

Elaina sees the look in his eyes and the smile on his face. She sees that neither has any pity in them, and it gives her a shiver. "Luck is going to have nothing to do with this. It's time to put an end to this. Now remember as soon as you hear the engine come running."

Without another word Mick moves off to the car. He sees that there is only one guard anywhere in the area. Coraline must have them all out searching for Beth. He makes quick work of the guard and sees that someone has hot-wired the car to get it here. He quickly repairs the damage and puts the key in the ignition, and she roars to life. He looks up and Julia is standing next to the driver side as Elaina gets in on the passenger side. Mick moves out of the way and she slides in behind the wheel. "Now remember, keep going until you get to safety. No stops."

Julia nods. "Thank you, Mr. St. John. If there is ever anything, we can do for you or Ms. Turner..."

Mick smiles. "Be safe." And he watches as the car speeds away.

Mick starts to jog back towards the house. He stops under the window that Beth jumped through and smiles. Something catches his eye and he looks around and he sees a silver phone glinting in the moonlight. He picks it up and flips it open. It's Beth's. That explains why she hasn't contacted Josef and she's still out there on her own. He punches up Josef's number.

Josef looks down as his phone starts to ring. He turns to Lorenzo and smiles. "I'm going to go ahead and answer that. I'm sure you don't mind."

Lorenzo nods mutely at Josef. Their plan has gone terribly wrong. He was supposed to have Josef on his knees by now begging for his woman's life.

Josef knows from the ring tone that it's Beth's phone. Whether or not it is Beth is another matter. He picks up his phone and flips it open. "Hello?"

"Josef, do you have Lorenzo with you?"

"Matter of fact, I do. Do you know where our girl is?

"Not yet, but I do know they don't have her, and she's not hurt. I found her phone."

"Yes. I got the same thing from her. You were the only question. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Castillo's pretty wife donated, and I got her and her mother out. They are on their way to safety. I'm going back in for Coraline. This ends now. I don't want anyone, especially Beth to have anything to fear from her again."

Josef smiles and eyes Lorenzo. "And I'll take care of things at my end."

Mick smiles grimly into the phone, "Works for me. I'll see you when it's done. Oh, and Josef, tell Beth I love her." And he hangs up.

Beth finally reaches the small town. Quickly she walks to the gas station. "Hi, "she gives the man her best smile. She reaches out trying her best to charm him. "Can I use your phone? I've lost mine and really need to make a call." She remembers what Mick said about vamp appeal.

He smiles back at her. "Of course, Miss. Here use this one right here and he moves the phone around to face her."

"Oh, thank you."

Beth picks up the receiver of the old rotary phone and dials Josef's number.

Josef looks at Lorenzo once again. "I seem to be very popular at this moment. One moment and we will finish our discussion."

Josef doesn't recognize the number, but he knows its Beth. "Hey babe."

"Hey, Mick's in trouble and I need a ride."

"He's fine. I just spoke to him. He's going to deal with a problem and then call back. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm in a small town east of the house. Can you come get me?"

"Oh, I'll be on my way in a couple minutes. I have a small problem to take care of myself. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you to Josef." And she hangs up.

Lorenzo sees the look on Josef's face and knows he is the dead man walking that Kostan decreed him to be those months ago. He looks down as his phone begins to ring.

Josef motions with the sword. "Please be my guest."

Lorenzo picks up the phone. "Hello?"

Coraline is surprised he is still alive but pleased. "You need to get out of there. If he finds out, we don't have the girl he will kill you."

Lorenzo snorts. "I'm afraid it is too late for that."

"Let me speak to him."

Lorenzo holds out the phone to Josef. "She would like to speak to you."

Josef leans over and takes the phone with his left hand. At the same time neatly separates Lorenzo's head from his shoulders with the cutlass in his right hand. "Hello Coraline."

"Josef, I have Mick, and I will kill him if you do not let Lorenzo go."

"I don't think so."

"You don't think I will kill Mick?"

"No, I don't think you have Mick, since I just spoke to him. Do you have phone service in his cell?" Josef hears silence from Coraline. "I thought not. Coraline, I think you should worry for yourself and not so much for Lorenzo."

"Josef let him go."

Josef laughs into the phone. "Too late." And he hangs up.

Mick hears a blood-curdling scream. He smiles. Apparently Coraline knows he's not where she left him.

Josef heads for the Escalade and starts dialing as soon as he gets the big SUV in gear. "Al, take a few of your guys and head out to that house I use to own out in the foothills. Mick is out there facing off with Coraline and I once he takes care of her, he's may need a ride out. Assess the situation when you get out there and call Victoria if need be. I'm on my way to pick up Beth."

"On my way Josef." He hangs up.

Josef punches up the house. "Robert, call Victoria. There is a mess in the study."

"Already done. I take it you are going to get Beth?"

"Yes. I'll be back after I drop her at Mick's."

He hears Robert sigh in exasperation as he hangs up.

Josef drives through the early morning thinking about Beth and Mick. These two are going to drive him crazy. He smiles at the thought of his crazy extended family he's compelled to love and protect. He shrugs. It is what it is.

He pulls up in front of the small gas station. Beth comes charging out of the shadows from between the buildings. Josef reaches across the seat and pops the door open. She jumps in and slams the door behind her. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. She backs up and smiles at him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too. I could feel that you were ok, but it's better to see you and know you're ok." Josef swings the SUV around and heads for Mick's.

Beth turns in her seat. "Where is Mick?"

"I told you he's taking care of a problem."

"Meaning he and Coraline are finally going to end it once and for all."

Josef looks at her. "Yes. I sent Al and a few of his people out there. We should know something soon." He glances at her. "You know Mick has to do this; he has to be the to put an end to Coraline. It will give him far more peace in the long run if he knows without a shadow of a doubt that she's true dead." She sighs but nods, knowing he's' right. "Mick did say that he got the women out that you went in to rescue in the first place. He also asked me to tell you he loves you."

Beth silently nods.

Mick starts jogging back again towards the house. A man comes out of the dark and Mick remembers him. He was the one that shackled Mick with the silver laced cuffs. Mick senses Coraline's mark on the man. Mick sees the gun in his hand and moves in close before Dugan can even pull the trigger. Mick snaps his wrist and the gun drops to the ground. Dugan screams from the pain and anger. Mick lets his predator out and the man is dead before he hits the ground.

Now to find Coraline. He walks into the house and mentally reaches out to try to find her. He sees her descending the staircase. He watches her make a grand entrance like she is walking into the court of the king. Head held high, smiling like the royalty she was. He shakes his head sadly when he thinks of all her history, all that knowledge. It's a shame she is such an evil bitch.

He watches her and notices that she carries two cutlasses. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she doesn't say a word, she tosses one of the weapons to him. He pulls the blade from its scabbard and fingers the blade and lets it cut him. It's plenty sharp and should work fine for what he has in mind. He looks at it and smiles. This is the cutlass she taught him to use long ago, in between the craziness.

Mick gives her a thin smile. The blade feels good in his hands. The muscle memory returns instantly.

Years ago, Mick told Josef that Coraline was teaching him to use a cutlass, Josef offered to teach him much more. Josef and he sparred relentlessly when Mick thought he was going to have to kill Coraline. Josef understood, all too well, his friend's desperation to be rid of her.

One good thing about having a friend like Josef, who was four hundred years old. For him to survive Josef has learned to use every weapon imaginable at one time or another. Josef was a good teacher. He knew that the most important thing for Mick to learn was how to use the sword to kill quickly.

He grimly thinks she must have known that someday it would come to this. It is the only way noxious relationships like theirs ends, with one of them dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood. The question is, now who will it be?

He realizes that they came to this road together and until today he wasn't really prepared to kill her. He tried out of desperation to save Beth when she was a child, but even then, it was desperation not a goal to be achieved.

They nod to each other, and the dance begins. They move back and forth, testing the limits and skill of the other. He knows he must not let on to the extent of his skill. He must be able to lure her into the false hope that she can beat him. He knows she is good with these blades, but he needs to be better. He lets her catch first blood. She nicks his side, which hurts like hell, but heals immediately. He wonders when the last time she fed was. If it's been awhile, it could slow down her ability to heal. He has Elaina's blood coursing through his body, and he feels good.

Mick feints to his left and catches her right shoulder and the blade slides in deep. She screams and drops her cutlass. She grabs the shoulder in pain. The arm hangs uselessly at her side. She leans over in pain but tries to move out of Mick's rang. She looks up and sees nothing in his eyes, no pity, no regret, just her death as he brings the blade down cleanly on her neck. This is one death she won't be coming back from. He stares down at her body for a moment, he glances up as he sees Al walk through the door. Mick uses his foot to roll Coraline over. Her body is face up and he plunges the blade through bone and cartilage straight into her heart. She at once poofs int a cloud of ash.

Mick nods. "It's done. We're going to need a cleanup."

Al snorts. "More like a dustpan."

Mick smiles coldly. "There are a few more dead than Coraline."

Al leans back into the SUV and brings out a rag and hands it to Mick. Mick wipes the blade clean and returns it to its scabbard. "I'll call Victoria and stay here until she and her people show up. Do you need a ride?"

Mick nods. "Sent mine off with the damsels in distress."

"I've got a spare set of wheels if you want to take off." Al tosses the keys to him.

"Thanks. I'll do that. Do you know if Josef found Beth?"

"He was on his way to pick her up when we left the mansion to come here."

Mick visibly relaxes. "Then everyone is safe."

Mick drives through the morning sun. He can't wait to get home to see her. They have nine months left before she leaves again, and he intends to make sure that it's a happy nine months.

Josef pulls into the parking spot at Mick's. "We're here. Do you need me to walk you up?"

"Nope. I'm fine…. thank you for coming to get me."

Josef snorts. "Like I would leave you anywhere by yourself. You know better than that." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "You take care and say hi to Mick for me."

Beth caresses his cheek. "I love you and I'll see you in nine months."

Josef nods. "Now get going or it's going to be much sooner."

She kisses him quickly and slides out the door and heads up to the apartment to wait for Mick.

Josef puts the car in gear and starts to back up when Mick pulls up. Josef stops and Mick opens the door and slides in. "How is she?"

Josef shrugs. "Fine. You were as good as your word. You kept her out of Coraline's hands."

Mick nods. "Only because, for once, she did exactly as she was supposed to. She ran like hell."

Josef starts the engine of the Escalade. "Well, I might as well get going. Take care of her."

Mick walks into the apartment and Beth is in his arms before he gets the door closed. Yes, it will be a good nine months.

Xxxxxxxx

Josef walks around his office and smiles. Victoria's people are so good at getting the blood out. He sits behind his desk and taps the desk for a moment deciding the best course of action. The Duval's need to be notified of Coraline's demise, but he needs them to cool off before they find out all the details. They may not of have liked their younger sister, but she was still their sister. He taps his phone and waits for a moment.

"Josef? As I said the last time, what's wrong?"

Josef leans back and stares at the ceiling. He glowers at a speck of blood someone missed. "Coraline Duval is dead."

There is silence for a moment as Vanessa doesn't know quite yet whether it's appropriate to laugh or not. She decides it is, if it's done softly. "Good. It's about time. Did you kill her?"

"No. Mick took care of that problem."

"Huh. So sireacide."

Josef scrunches his nose. "Did you just make that word up?"

"Yes, I did but it fits. Mick killed his sire so it's sireacide. Are you sure he succeeded this time?"

"Yes, my people saw the body or what was left. Even Coraline doesn't come back from a pile of ash. He didn't just cut off her head he drove the blade through her heart."

"After what she did to him and to Beth it's long overdue."

Josef hesitates for a moment. "What do you know about what she did to Mick and Beth?"

"Josef." She admonishes. "You've talked for years about how much help Mick's been. Then you call me about your friendship with a reporter, who you are subsequently going to turn. What do you think I'd do? I'll tell you." She plunges on not letting him interrupt. "Deep dive investigations, that's what."

He can tell by something in her voice that she's not telling him all of it. "There's more, isn't there?"

Vanessa sighs. "There's always more but that's for another day."

Josef pinches the bridge of his nose not sure what any of that means. "Do you think you can use your contacts to surreptitiously get word to the Duval's that Coraline is dead. They need to know but without a lot of information. I want them to cool off before they find out Mick took her head."

"Sure. My intel people will take care of it. Now, when are you three coming to New York?"

"Vanessa." He growls "When it's time. Give us some room to get settled."

"By Christmas then." She says and hangs up.

Josef stares at the phone and scowls. He loves her but that woman can be such a pain in the ass.

xxxxxxxxx

**Ok, it's been fun...Love to know what you thought...I'll post the next one as quick as I can. **


End file.
